Haruno Prodigy
by sakura2113
Summary: Sakura comes from a wealthy and prosperous family. She is intelligent, strong, and always keeps a cool head in battle. Watch her as she grows up, but in a different way. She will be on Team 7, but she will be much younger than Sasuke and Naruto, and be much stronger. "There are some ninja out there who are younger than you, but stronger than me." like Sakura *edited version
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The Haruno Clan is a prestigious clan along with those of the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan. They have perfect chakra control along with their bloodline limit. They are known for their caring nature, but also for their fierce techniques in battle… The day of March 28 inside the Haruno main household screaming could be heard. "Breathe Akiko, breathe." Akiko husband says._

"_Don't tell me to breathe Taki your not the one trying to bring a baby into the world through your uterus." scream Akiko as she tries to push._

" _Please Haruno-san one more push. On the count of three. One. Two. Three." the doctor says calmly._

"_Arrrrghhhh" Akiko yells out as she pushes with all her might._

"_Waaahhhh"_

_Crying could be heard throughout the compound. All those who had been worried and holding their breath let it out. The matriach was safe as was their new princess and prodigy."_

"_Look how beautiful she is Taki, but what is with her having pink hair."_

"_I don't know, but she will be unique . She will be a strong kunoichi she gets older, and she will also make her clan proud."_

"_Remember only if she chooses that path, she can become a civilian if she chooses, but she will most likely become a shinobi. She will want to protect her village and her family. That I know for sure."_

"_What should we name her? It has to be something special for she will be the Haruno Clan's princess, our prodigy."_

"_Ummmmm, how about Sakura?"_

" _Sakura? I kind of like that… Sakura Haruno."_

_All the while an intelligent emerald eyed baby looking up at her parents. Her fate having been decided the moment she was born._


	2. Chapter 1

**I want to thank everyone who put an alert to follow my story. I have read many people's stories and they have inspired me to write my own. And to answer your questions sakura blooms, I haven't decided if it will be a Sakura many yet. But if that is what many people want then I may just do that. Thank you for my very first review! ****J **

Chapter 1

"_thoughts"_

"**inner"**

"inner actions"

No POV

The Hidden Leaf village is known for its resilient ninja for they are forever training or out on missions. Whether they be Genin or Anbu you always see a ninja up and about always helping or doing what needs to be done. four year-old Sakura Haruno does just this.

She is always seen throughout the compound either helping her pregnant mother get around, training with her family or playing with her friends.

On this day she will choose whether it is if she wants to be a ninja or a civilian. Whenever she trains with her father it is always the basics running, sit-ups, push-ups, punches, and kicks. This is because her mother, Akiko said that Sakura could not train to be a kunoichi until she decided for herself. Sakura announced to the main household that they would know her answer when her fourth birthday came about and she announced it to the whole clan.

_Today's the day. I will finally tell the clan what my decision is._

**Well you new from the start that you would choose to be a civilian, that's what we decided.**

_Yeah well my parents didn't know cause I usually hung around with Umi-chan and Hitaru-chan. They thought that since I was hanging out with them that I would choose to be a ninja._

**Well they are in for a shock, just because they want me to be a ninja doesn't mean that that is what I want. I want to lead a normal **

_I agree._

_**Later this evening **_

Lights strung everywhere, colors of the rainbow hung about, people in dazzling kimono's or ninja attire ready to leave at a moments notice if there is an emergency. All for their little princess. Everyone has gathered for this special event the young and old, the tired and weary from a long days work, but all their have a smile on their face for they are about to see their princess and they are about to hear her decision on whether or not she is to be a ninja.

"Kaa-san I look fine can I please just go now I want to go and play my friends" _because this may be the last time that I may be able to do that._

"Now hold on a minute young lady, just because it is your birthday doesn't mean that you can run around like a little monster you have responsibilities to take care of first."

"I know kaa-san I have to go in front of the whole clan and tell them my decision, but why can't I just have a little fun before that?" I ask giving kaa-san my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but if you get so much as a spec of dirt on that kimono there will be hell to pay. Understand?" she says giving my her death glare.

"Understood!" No one wants to be around kaa-san when she is in one of her moods. She is scary especially when her anger is directed at me.

"And make sure your back here in 30 minutes or else." she said with an evil grin.

_Just one more month then our little brother or sister will be here._

**Yeah but then we have to deal with all the crying and whining of it.**

_Crap can I ever catch a break!_

**Nope maybe someday.**

I wander looking for Umi-chan trying to see if she is out and about or if she is still inside getting ready.

Thunk…Thunk…Thunk…

I hear this strange sound coming from one of the branch families house.

"No please don't kill them, they don't know anything" a voice cries out from the house.

"They don't know anything? So that must mean that you do?" a sinister voice hums out.

"No! I don't know where the little princess is and if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh? Well maybe I should draw a little bit of blood, then that may loosen your tongue. Who knows I can be very persuasive."

"Spill my blood for all I care, I will never betray my princess so long as I live!"

"Who said anything about your blood?"

"N…NOOOO you stay away from them you bastard I will not let you touch them."

I froze. _What why do they want me? I haven't done anything to them._

**It's because of who you are. They will hurt anyone just to try to get to you.**

_But why._

**Open your eyes Sakura this is the world that we live in. They probably wants you for your kekkei genkai.**

_I-I have to do something. I can't just stand here and listen to someone get hurt while protecting me._

**Well then get in there and kick some butt.**

When I get in there I see this mess of blood everywhere. On the walls, the floor, even the ceiling.

"Now lets try this again. Where is the princess?"

"N-no where" a women cries out, bound in chakra ropes.

"Hmmmm it seems that all there is left is a baby and a toddler. Who should go first?"

"Neither. You are through hurting my family mister and you'll regret ever even hearing about the Haruno Clan." I yell out, my body tense and ready to fight. Spotting some kunai I rush over to them all the while keeping my eyes on the evil man.

"NOOO Sakura, stay away he is to strong for you." the woman I recognize as my Aunt Rei screams at me.

"No oba-chan he hurt you so he will pay," I say while turning my body to face her, my voice stone cold, and she gasps while looking upon my face.

"Tenshi kisu" she breathes out, her voice in awe.

_What? Why is she saying that?_

**I don't know ask her later cause right now we're in the middle of something remember?**

_Oh yeah whoops._

Inner rolls her eyes.

"Who this little rat. Another one of your little ones? Oh more blood shed for me." the man says with a bloodthirsty voice.

"You will not harm oba-chan anymore. You will pay" I say my voice holding a promise within its tone.

"Show me what you got little girl. Hopefully you won't bore me to much."

I whip around and get into a stance that I had seen tou-san do many times before. One hand in front with two kunai held in my grasp while the other is to my side with three more kunai. The man fills the room with laughter.

"Put down those weapons before you kill yourself with them, then I won't get to have my fun."

I throw the first two kunai at him, hitting him in his legs. Blood starts to pour heavily down them because I knew that I had hit an artery.

"Whaaaa?" the man starts to say as he feels the blood running out of his body.

I then run at him with a speed that rivals tou-sans. I jab the other three kunai into his stomach, blood spurting out, hitting my silk white kimono turning it crimson. I look the man in the eye and his eyes widen as he sees that my eyes have changed from emerald green to black with what looks like pink angels wings in the center.

"W-ho are y-ou?" the man manages to stutter out.

"The one you were looking for" I say right before I take a kunai from my obi and slit his throat.

He falls to the ground still and with the promise that I had kept.

"Sakura?" oba-chan calls out.

"Auntie Rei! Are you okay? Gomenasi for not coming sooner my body wouldn't move." I look down ashamed to meet oba-chan's eyes.

"Sakura look at me"

I look up to see tears in her eyes.

"You did nothing wrong. I am so proud of you, it was not your fault."

"B-ut Hana, Izumi they're dead." I say tears falling down my eyes.

"Yes but your alive my princess and safe. We will mourn my children on this day, but also celebrate that you are alive." Rei said with a sad smile to her face.

"Okay, but I will never forget them." I say with a tear rolling down my face.

_Inner I think I've changed my mind. I want to be a ninja. I don't want this to happen to anyone else again, not because of me._

**I agree we should train and become strong to protect our family because there are many people out there who want to hurt us, and it seem to me that they are targeting our family to do that.**

_I like that, not the "their targeting our family part, but the getting stronger part._

**Well there you have it my first official chapter. It's not as long as I want it to be but it will have to do for now. I promise my other ones will be longer. Please review J**

**- Sakura2113**


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all those who put more alerts on my story and if anyone has any suggestions for my story feel free to email me and tell me. Please tell any of your naruto fan friends about my story lol.**

Chapter 2

"thoughts"

"**inner"**

"inner actions"

_Recap:_

_Inner I think I've changed my mind. I want to be a ninja. I don't want this to happen to anyone else again, not because of me._

_**I agree we should train and become strong to protect our family because there are many people out there who want to hurt us, and it seem to me that they are targeting our family to do that.**_

_I like that, not the "their targeting our family part, but the getting stronger part._

_**Outside Rei's house…**_

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA! I told you what would happen even if you were a second late, get ready for a world of hurt young lady" I hear kaa-san yell. The people around her start to cringe as they think of all the possible ways the matriach could hurt the little princess.

"Kaa-san we're over hear" I yell to her as I desperately try to wipe the blood off my new bloodstained kimono. _Kaa-san is gonna kill me. I told her that I wouldn't get a spec of dirt on this and what do I do, I practically die it crimson._

**At least you didn't get any dirt on it. So you kept your promise, I don't think she will be too mad.**

_Thank you so much for your comment smart butt._

**Your welcome but get ready here she comes and it looks like some steam is coming off of her.**

_Crap!_

I look around for a place to hide, but I see nowhere. So I try to hide my tiny bloodstained body behind oba-chan try to look as small as possible.

**Which isn't very hard with our age.**

_Shut up!_

"Sakura you better have a good explanation…OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED!" kaa-san suddenly starts to yell.

People start to come closer to the house trying to figure about what she is saying. Whispers start to break out as people look upon me and my look. Trying to figure out for themselves what happened.

"Kaa-san there were was a scary man who was trying to hurt oba-chan. He had already hurt Hana-san and Izumi-san, there was blood everywhere, and they were so still. I got so mad because I know that he had hurt them. He said so, all because he was looking for me. I got really mad, but then my eyes started hurting real bad, but the pain went away, then I could see really good. I found some kunai on the found and I picked them up, got into a stance that I saw tou-san do when he was training. And I fought the man, I threw the first two kunai at him and hit the arteries in his legs, then I ran at him real fast, and stabbed three more into his stomach. A lot of blood was coming out of him, he then looked at me and asked who I was and I told him that I was the one that he was looking for.. Then I slit his throat." I tell kaa-san, my voice is as cold as ice when I explain this to her.

Kaa-san looks to Rei with a horror filled expression, but also with a question filled spark. People around us start to look astonished and a bit sad, Their little princess has finally witnessed the true horrors that live in the world.

"She is telling the truth he had come into my house right before I was to leave for the ceremony. Jiro had already gone ahead to see if Taki needed any help setting up the rest of the decorations. He snuck up behind me and hit me, I became a bit dazed so while I was trying to get my senses back he tied me up with chakra rope, binding my feet and hands together. He then started to question me about Sakura, where she was, what she looked like, hold old she was, and if she had awakened her kekkei genkai yet. I wouldn't answer anything so he started to grab my kids and started butting them up, starting with Izumi, after I still wouldn't say anything her moved onto Hana, after he finished with her is when Sakura came in. She looked really mad, but then her face was wiped of all expressions. Finally she turns to me and says 'No oba-chan he hurt you so he will pay' and when I saw her face I gasped. Her eyes…they had the Tenshi Kisu. After that she turned around and started to fight the man. After she had finished her eyes turned back to normal, and she became relaxed. She cut my ropes and started to cry apologizing to me because she said that it was her fault that my children were dead but I said that it wasn't. After that we talked a little the we heard you yelling so we came out here."

"S-Sakura, are y-you okay. You s-should n-not have h-had t-to gone through t-that." kaa-san stuttered out trying to make sense of the situation.

"I'm kinda glad that I did kaa-san I realized something after all that, but first would it be okay if I went and changed. I don't want to stay in this kimono, and I'm sorry that I got it dirty" I reply to kaa-san with a straight face.

"Go right ahead sweetie. I'll be there in a minute, I have to go tell you father what happened." She looks around trying to find someone to take her daughter home. She didn't want to ask Rei because she had just lost two of her children. She sighs in relief as she finds someone.

"Masaru-san could you please escort my daughter home and make sure she gets there safely, I need to find Taki and also find some others to search the compound to see if that man had any accomplices."

"Sure. Right this way Sakura-hime" a man in his early twenties with long blood red hair that covers one of his forest green eyes says.

I looked to him and give him a nod before turning to oba-chan give her a sad smile, and mouth the word sorry. I then look to kaa-san and see her with a far away look in her eyes, I go up to her, pull her sleeve and say "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

She looks down at me, gives me a reassuring smile and nods. Then she turns around and starts looking for tou-san.

I go and start to walk in the direction of my house with Masaru-san trailing behind me. As I walk by many people have an expression filled with awe in their eyes. Then the whispers start to break out.

"Did you hear that, she defeated a man all by herself."

"She awakened it, Tenshi Kisu, and she is only three!"

"She will definitely be our prodigy."

"But we don't know if she will choose that path."

"I guess that we will have to wait and see."

I pretend that I don't hear all the whispers or feel all the stares, but it gets harder and harder because so many people are looking at me or pointing at me._ I guess that they didn't figure that this would ever happen?_

**Well no duh, who would ever have thought that someone would sneak into the compound try to torture one of the branch members, us hearing it, then kill the guy. Not me.**

_I know but still I don't like all the stares. I guess that we will have to get used to them._

**I guess so too.**

I finally reach the house and start to head inside, but Masaru-san stops me.

"Hold on Sakura-hime I need to make sure it's safe."

"I know it's safe Masaru-san, I don't feel any chakra signatures coming from in there" I say with an annoyed look on my face.

"How do you know that there maybe someone in there, maybe you just can't sense them" he said with a know-it-all look.

"Because I can sense yours kaa-sans, tou-sans, umi-chans, and everyone elses around here" I say with a sigh.

"Hmmm okay then?" _Wow she really is that good, who knows maybe she really will be our prodigy._

"I will be down in a few minutes, I want to go wash all of this blood off of me." _Plus I really need some time to think about what happened in oba-chan's house. Did we really awaken our bloodline limit? And at such an early age?_

**Yeah we did, and we had to because if we didn't then I think that oba-chan and Kenji would have made it.**

_Well at least now we have finally decided what we are gonna be. I'm kinda glad that happened, not the part where Hana-san and Izumi-san died, but the protecting our family part._

**Me too, I was kind of getting tired of people protecting me, I should be the one who protects them. Lets agree to train real hard so if that ever happens again we will be ready for it. Then no one will have to die just the enemy. Agreed?**

_Agreed!_

_**Meanwhile with Akiko and Taki…**_

You can here people laughing and screaming, people making jokes or telling stories about their latest mission. Not many have realized what has happened not thirty minutes ago in their own home, some of their own family members slaughtered. But some of the children still innocent and adults oblivious to the recent event just carry on with their lives waiting for the moment when their princess would appear and tell everyone her decision.

"Taki! Taki! TAKI! Where are you! I swear if your off drinking somewhere I will personally see to it that no one will ever serve you drink again, not that you will be able to swallow it after I'm done with you!" Akiko yells into the night desperately searching for her husband to tell him of the events that just occurred.

"Akiko I'm right here, quit yelling so much people are starting to stare." Taki says his usually wild red hair kept together with a ponytail and with a calm expression in his bright emerald eyes.

"Don't tell me to quit yelling, you don't even realize what has just happened to our daughter!""What? What happened to her Akiko? Is she hurt? Is she crying? For kami's sake women tell me what's wrong with Sakura!" Taki starts to yell. Now people stop and start to edge closer to the head of the clan trying to figure out what happened to the little princess.

"Rei was just attacked, Hana-chan and Izumi-chan are dead, Sakura witnessed the whole thing and activated her kekkei genkai, she then proceeded to hurt the man and then she killed him." Akiko says her blonde hair blowing in the wind, swirling around her face, and her turquoise blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Are you serious. How did this happen? Why was she even there and who was this man?" Taki questioned with a serious expression, his eyes hardened into icy emerald.

People around them started to look horrified. They never figured that this would happen tonight of all nights.

"Yes I'm serious, I don't know and she was out looking for Umi-chan and I think that he was one of Orochimaru's henchmen. He was wearing a sound headband." Akiko manages to get out before she collapses onto the ground, breaking down in tears in front of everyone. Her body starts to shudder and then people start to hear loud sobbing come from her. No one moves to comfort her except her husband for all the people are frozen in shock, as they keep repeating the last two sentences in their head.

_He was one of Orochimaru's henchmen. He was wearing a sound headband._

Taki looks around trying to find a certain person, his eyes flash for a second as he spots the woman he was searching for. "Yuki-san please take Akiko into your home and comfort her. I will be back in a few minutes after I get a few people together and search the compound." He then turns to Akiko and addresses her in a soothing voice "Akiko, who is looking after Sakura?"

Akiko looks up at her husband trying to stutter out a name "M-Ma-Masaru-san" she finally gets out.

He gives her a reassuring smile and a brief, but strong hug, but then turns to the crowd of people and starts giving out instructions.

"Okay I need everyone to please go to the main area except for a few men, I need help searching the compound, but we also need to leave some protect the others."

A few men step forward with determined looks in their eyes. Some others gather into a group to discuss what needs to be done. Taki and his group of men take off to search for any other sound ninja. While the other men get people moving towards the main household where the stage is at.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Taki and his men didn't find anyone else with a sound headband, either the man came by himself or his comrades fled after they witnessed what had happened to him. They run back to the main household so that they could tell everyone that it was safe again. When they get there they see that everyone was gathered there waiting for the princess to come out and make her announcement.

_**In the main household…**_

_Finally, everyone is gathered and ready for my announcement. I'm glad tou-san is back and that he didn't find anyone else._

**Me too, I'm ready for everyone to see the new us. To see that they don't have to protect us anymore. Lets go.**

I walk to the front of my house to see kaa-san waiting there for me, her eyes all puffy and red from crying. She gives me a bright smile as I start to come up to her. She pats her eyes with a handkerchief and gestures to my attire.

"You look beautiful musume, I think I like this one better than the white one" she says with her eyes glistening.

I had on a midnight black kimono with cherry blossoms around the skirt, which start to swirl upward as if the wind is carrying them, then wrap around my waist, and then are all around my chest.

"Thank you kaa-san, tou-san gave it to me a few months ago. He said not to tell you though because you would get mad because you in one of your moods again." I said with an innocent smile on my face.

"Are you ready?" kaa-san asks me with a worried glance.

"Yep as ready as I'll ever be."

We go outside to the stage where everyone is gathered and I get ready to present my speech. I look around for Umi-chan in the crowd. After a few seconds of looking I spot her near the front, but off to the side also. She is looking straight at me and gives me a thumbs up and mouths _Do whatever your heart tells you._ I give her a nod and my own thumbs up and turn to face the crowd. Everyone goes quiet because they all want to hear my words. I look around to find kaa-san and tou-san, they are standing by each other looking at me with reassuring smiles and give my slight nods. I look back around close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes and I start…

"As all of you may have heard my oba-chan's immediate family was just attacked by an enemy from sound, you may have also heard that I was there when it happened. I was. I heard what the man was saying and I realized that he was torturing oba-chan to find out where I was. I got so mad that I busted in through the door and started attacking him. Oba-chan said that I had awakened my Tenshi Kisu, but at the time I didn't realize that, all I was thinking about was how I wanted that man to pay for what he had done. So I killed him. After that I saw what I had done, but I didn't regret my actions, he had hurt my family so I hurt him. It was then that I decided that I wanted to be a ninja, that I was done letting others protect me and keep me safe. Now it will be my turn to keep you all safe. I will become strong, and I will protect you!" I yell these last words so that I could get my message across to everyone.

It is still deathly silent, but then one person starts to clap…then another…then soon everyone is yelling and cheering happy that I had share my decision with them and happy with what I had chosen. I turn around and walk to my parents and they gather me up in a big hug. I look to tou-san and see that he has a proud look in his eyes.

"You know that this path won't be easy right. It will be very hard, you will watch others die, suffer many losses, and be put in danger constantly, and just because you are my daughter doesn't mean that I will go easy on you, that means that I will go twice as hard on you in training" tou-san tells me trying to see if I will change my mind.

"No I will not give up, I will stick to my decision to the very end, I will become strong and protect my family and friends. That will be my nindo, my ninja way!" I say with a determined look in my eyes.

"Good then training starts tomorrow at dawn."

"Hai!"

_**On the compound wall…**_

A man in disguise as a leaf shinobi looks down at the head family with an evil glint in his eyes. _Sssso Ssssakura-hime has awakened her kekkei genkai and has made her decision. Hmmm ssssoon sssshe will be mine._ There is a poof a smoke and only his sickly yellow eyes are visible in the night sky.

**So I said that I would try to make my chapters longer and I did. Try to guess who the mysterious man is and what her training will be like. I want to warn you all before I go, I will be at my dads all the month of June and I may not be able to update because he has no internet. Fair warning. R&R**

**-Sakura2113**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. I enjoy writing these stories for you guys because I was inspired by so many other authors, like Lady Hanaka. Be warned I changed Sakura's age to her being four years-old, she seemed like she was a little too young, so now later on she will be five years younger than Naruto and Sasuke. School is finally out for the year today, but still got three more years of high school. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

"_thoughts"_

"**inner"**

"inner actions"

_Recap:_

"_No I will not give up, I will stick to my decision to the very end, I will become strong and protect my family and friends. That will be my nindo, my ninja way!" I say with a determined look in my eyes._

"_Good then training starts tomorrow at dawn."_

"_Hai!"_

_**On the compound wall…**_

_A man in disguise as a leaf shinobi looks down at the head family with an evil glint in his eyes. Sssso Ssssakura-hime has awakened her kekkei genkai and has made her decision. Hmmm ssssoon sssshe will be mine. There is a poof a smoke and only his sickly yellow eyes are visible in the night sky._

_**Haruno Training grounds…**_

"Alright Sakura, the first thing you need is these weights. They are 20 pounds each, one for each wrist and one for each ankle. They are to help you with your speed, strength, and also your chakra control. Your strength because it will stretch your muscles in an uncomfortable way. Your speed because it will weigh you down until you can gradually build up back to your original speed, so when you take the weights off you will be twice as fast. And also your chakra control because you will constantly have to circulate chakra through your body to help accommodate the extra weight. It can also build up your chakra reserves because of the constant flow of chakra that you use" tou-san explained to me. Showing me his own weights that he uses and how much he weight he has on.

I paid close attention to him because I was actually interested in what he was teaching me, and I promised myself that I was going to get stronger. I had a photographic memory so I knew that I would always remember what he had said.

"Also every week from now on I or someone else from the clan will increase your weights by ten pounds every week to ensure that you do get faster. You must never take your weights off unless your in a fight where the enemy has the upper advantage or I say otherwise. Got it?" tou-san asked giving me a stern look.

I nodded my head to show that I understood him.

"Good, now we will always start our training sessions with 5 laps around the village and these will increase in laps every month, but you have to make sure you move your arms up and down will doing so. I will try to do these with you, but after a while you will have to start doing them on your own. Then after your laps you will do 100 punches with on this tree stump with both arms and then 200 kicks with both legs, make sure you alternate after every punch and kick or else it will feel like your arm/leg will fall off at any second. After you have finished all that you are to do 50 push ups, sit-ups, and squats. When you are finished with all that then we will go into our daily training. Now get going!" tou-san ordered me.

_I guess this will be one of those days that he doesn't come with me._

**Well he probably wants to see how we do first and then maybe tomorrow he will go with us.**

_Yeah maybe. I wonder how this is gonna take I can already feel my body turn into jelly._

**Well running will probably take about an hour to an hour and a half because of how big Konoha is.**

_True well I better stop talking to you all of this training will probably take up all my thoughts._

**Yeah okay.**

I concentrate on my breathing, trying to keep it regular and steady, and also keeping my chakra in a constant flow. I am so thankful that my family is known for their perfect chakra control if we weren't than I might not be able to make it through the day. I keep the same pace on the first lap but as I finish the first and move onto the second I start to have a steady rhythm going so I speed up just a little more. As I keep passing onto the next lap I start going a little faster, but then stay at that pace for that lap. As I get to my last lap I've really gotten used to the feel of the weights, so by then I am going slightly faster than a jog but still slower than an all out sprint. As I finally finish my laps I grab my water from my pack and take a big gulp, loving the way the cold water runs down my throat into my stomach. As I finish taking a drink I start to feel really heavy all of a sudden, it was then that I realize I only got used to the weights because I was in constant motion. I see tou-san sitting underneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree. He has a smirk on his face, but he is not looking at me, but his eyes keep flickering at me so I just know that he is laughing at me.

Having finished all of my laps I start onto my punching… Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. My arms start aching when I reached 27, but I decided to just ignore the pain. I do this over and over again until I do a total of 100 punches. Then I start in on my kicks… Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. I started to go numb in my legs after 53 kicks, but I just kept going on. I kept the faces of Hana-san and Izumi-san in my mind to help me ignore the pain. _They are what are keeping me going, I will protect the rest of my family with my life._

Finally after reaching 200 kicks I stop, fall to the ground and let out a big sigh. I grope around me for my water, trying to feel where I had left it. Finding it I unscrew the top and take another big gulp, trying to get in as much as I can before I start my next task. _More than half way done._

**Yeah but that is only the beginning you realize that we have to do this every day.**

_Gahhh you just had to bring it up didn't you._

**Ohh gomen.**

I started onto my final thing, push ups, sit-ups, and squats. Those alone were death in itself because they practically uses every muscle in the body. I just kept telling myself _one more Sakura, one more than your done._ It seemed to work because every time I thought that I would always move my body to do another.

**This is your last squat so make it count.**

_Yeah I got it inner._

Finished with my last squat I collapsed on the ground and let out a loud groan, my body aching with pain. I hear a noise off to my right and I sit up to try to see what it is, but I realize it is just tou-san getting up from his meditating position and walking over to me.

"Good your finished, and it only took you about 4 hours, so it should be around nine o'clock." tou-san says with an evil smirk on his face, his eyes glistening with new training (torture) methods.

I groan in defeat as I realized what I had gotten myself into.

"Okay, now here is how we are gonna do this," tou-san says while pulling out a beige and forest green scroll from his jounin vest pocket. He unraveled the scroll for me to see what was on it.

Sunday- Weapons (reflexes and accuracy)

Monday- Ninjutsu/Med-ninjutsu (elemental and chakra control)

Tuesday-Genjutsu (casting and breaking)

Wednesday- Taijutsu (offense, defense, styles)

Thursday- Kekkei Genkai (Tenshi Kisu)

Friday- Interrogation/torture tactics

Saturday- Free for all

"We will start training at dawn everyday and finish every night at 10 p.m. In the morning you of course will do your usual routine. Then take a ten minute break, after the break will start with the days lesson. Understand?" tou-san asked me with a stern look in his eyes.

I looked up at him with a fire in my eyes. I was determined to prove to my family that I could protect them. "Hai! I'm ready to start tou-san."

"Okay then since it is Sunday we will start with weapons. To start off, all I will do is throw kunai at you. Slowly at first then I will gradually speed up. What I want you to do I just dodge them later on I will want to start catching them, this will help with your reflexes."

As soon as he finished talking he opened up his kunai pouch and started pulling kunai's out. True to his word, tou-san started off slow and I was able to dodge most of them. But I had a couple of problems, sometimes I was so focused on the kunai's being thrown that I forgot about all the ones that littered the training grounds, so that resulted in me having bloody feet. And then the new weight that is on my body caused me to be slower than usual so it was harder to move away form the sharp flying objects. After a while I started to get the hang of things, so tou-san started to speed up, increasing the kunai thrown, and came up with a new pattern to throw them in. But the more he sped up the more cuts I received, some were barely scratches while others were really deep. Some of the worst ones were when I couldn't move fast enough so the kunai got lodged into my skin. After about another half hour of this he got up to throwing 5 kunai per second with me dodging almost all of them. He then called everything to a halt and told me to take care of my wounds.

I searched around in my medical pouch, which tou-san told to carry around with me at all times, and found some rolls of bandages. Looking down at my body I saw a total of seven kunai's sticking out in random places, one in each of my legs, two in my left arm, one in my right, one in my stomach and one in my right shoulder. Blood was running down my body from those and also all the gashes on my face and body. Pulling all the kunai's out with a hiss, I started to wrap all my wounds, making sure to put a lot of bandage around my legs, shoulder, and arms because I use those body parts the most. Finally after wrapping all my wounds I grab a clothe, put water on it and wipe all the blood off my face and as much off the rest of my body as I can.

_It's no use wiping my body I will just get more cuts later on. Man these weights on me are killer and to think that I almost forgot I had then on. _I think with a smack to my head.

"Tou-san I'm finished with caring for all my wounds."

He looks at me and sees that I am practically a mummy, my whole body covered in bandages save for my head and face. He gives me a smirk and says " Good now we will start with shuriken doing the same thing, then after that senbon, but be warned senbon are very hard to see so they are very hard to dodge. Most people usually coat them in poison for them to be very lethal, but others use them to hit pressure points that either paralyze them, put them in a death like state, or kill them. It just depends on it you know how to use them correctly. Now we shall begin."

_**An hour and a half later…**_

"Alright we will take an hour break for lunch, here is some money, go into the village and get yourself something to eat, I will meet you here in an hour, I have some business with the Hokage that I have to attend to" tou-san said to me with a slight grin on his face.

"Hai" I say as he starts to walk off. As soon as he disappears from sight I collapse onto the ground. I look down at my body and see about twenty senbon sticking out of my body, and about a million scratches covering my body.

_Man tou-san wasn't kidding when he said that training was going to be tough. I just want to go home and sleep right now._

**Yeah but we can't we need to go eat then get our butts back here for more training.**

_You just had to go bring it up didn't you._

**Yep now get going I'm hungry.**

_Fine let me just rewrap my wounds._

**Well hurry up then, now we only have 50 minutes to go and eat.**

_Crap okay I'm going._

I start to get up and stretch, but all the while wincing from the pain that still having the senbon still in me, brings me. I take out all the senbon then I rewrap my wounds in about five minutes so now I only have 45 minutes to find a place to eat and relax my body before more 'training begins.

I get up and leave the training grounds and go out into the village very slowly my body so tired because of the training and also all the extra weight. All the while looking around for some where to eat. Finally she spotted a place that she thought would satisfy her stomach.

After 20 minutes of searching I find a good place to eat. _Hmmm Ichiraku's that sounds like a good place to eat. I guess I'll spend the rest of my tine there._

**Good choice, but hurry up I'm hungry!**

_Alright. Alright. Just calm down._

I stand outside Ichiraku's and in the crack between the hanging cloths I come to see a boy who looked about five years older than me with yellow spiky hair and whisker marks on his face slurping up what looks like his fifth bowl of ramen, while most of the liquid was splattered on his face. On the other side of him there is another man with brown spiky hair and a long scratch cutting across his face.

"Another bowl of miso ramen old man!" the boy yelled at the man serving him.

"Coming right up Naruto." The man on the other side of at the boy with a look of disbelief on his face and then pulled out his wallet, trying to figure out how much money he would have left after treating the boy to lunch.

I move the hanging cloths aside with my heavily bandaged and weighted arm as I step into what I now know is a ramen stand and the boy called Naruto looks up as a cool breeze hits his back and he turns around to look at the entrance of the stand and sees me standing there with a look of disgust and wonder on my face.

"Hey, little girl. What's your name?" he asked pointing at me.

"Haruno Sakura" I say with an expressionless face, doing my very best to hide my irritated and tired expression.

The man beside Naruto looks up at me with interest.

"What are you doing here all by yourself shouldn't you be at home playing with some dolls or something? And why do you look like a mummy?" Naruto asked with a look of wonder on his face.

I gave him a very angry look, but then wiped it off my face and said with an annoyed voice "I came here to eat, I don't play with dolls, and I look like this because I just finished with some training for your information."

He opened his mouth then closed it looking like a fish while doing so and then yelled "WHAT! Why are you training now, you're to young to be training. Right Iruka-sensei?

Said man looks at me with a confused face, but then he finally makes the connection in his head._ So this is the girl who I've been hearing about. The Haruno Clan's princess. _Turning to Naruto the man he called Iruka-sensei says"Naruto maybe she has her reasons for training, and many shinobi start their training at an early age." He then turned to me and asked "So you must be Sakura-hime, am I correct?"

I nod my head to him as I take as I take a seat beside him and order myself a bowl of beef ramen. "Yes you are right. Might I ask who you are?"

"Oh gomen, my name is Umino Iruka" he says with a sheepish smile on his face all the while rubbing his neck in a nervous manner.

"Hello Umino-san it is a pleasure to meet you, and you are?" I ask turning to the yellow haired boy.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

"Hello Uzumaki-san it is a pleasure to meet you too" I say as the old serving guy places mine and Uzumaki-sans bowls of ramen down in front of us. I then slowly pick up my arms and break my chopsticks and say "Itadakimasu" under my breath and I start to eat my ramen in a slop and steady pace while Uzumaki-san goes and starts scarfing it down like before.

"Sakura-hime! Sakura-hime where are you?" I can hear tou-san yelling outside. Before I get the chance to answer the hanging cloth moves as tou-san enters the ramen stand.

"Oh, there you are. I was wandering where you had run off to. Are you almost done?" tou-san asks with one of his famous evil smirks on his face and a glint of humor in his eyes.

"But tou-san I still have 20 more minutes" I whine to him as I give him my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. I was just kidding, but 20 more minutes and its back to training. I guess I might as well eat something too because we will be having a late dinner."

I give him a bright smile as I turn back to my bowl and start to eat again. I hear him order a bowl of miso ramen and the old man go off and get it prepared. He then asks me "So how are you doing with those new weights? Does it feel like your arms and legs are about to just fall off?"

Uzumaki-san and Umino-san are just sitting there looking at us with a confused look on their face.

I turn to answer him " Yes very much, but I know that it will help me in the long run."

Uzumaki-san looks like he wants to ask me a question so he opens his mouth to do so, but Umino-san nudges him and shakes his head, so he just closes his mouth and continues eating.

Tou-san then turns to face me, laughs and then says with a grin on his face "Guess what hime? Starting tomorrow your going to be in the academy."

I turn to look at him with an excited smile and throw myself at him to give him a big hug and I yell "Thank you. Thank you! Thank you tou-san, but how will we do our regular training?" I also question. All the while Uzumaki-san and Umino-san are looking at us with looks of disbelief. Uzumaki-san also looks like he wants to say something, but can't.

"Well you will have to do your morning training in four hours if not you will have to wake up before dawn. The academy starts at nine and ends at three. So after you get out well will continue the regular schedule but just have the less amount of time to practice. So that means you have to train extra hard if you want to become strong got it?" he asks me with a stern look on his face.

"Hai!""Oh, and I will run with you and watch your training every other morning."

I give him a big smile and I was about to say something, but Uzumaki-san interrupted me…

"What! You're like two years old you can't start the academy till your at least five. Right Iruka-sensei? Uzumaki-san questions us.

"He is correct Haruno-sama isn't she a little to young to be starting the academy?" Umino-san questions.

"My daughter is actually four years old and she is not to young she is probably more advanced than the whole academy put together. And also she has awakened her kekkei genkai so she is probably strong then some chunnins too" tou-san says with a prideful voice.

Umino-san then turns to me with wide eyes and a chocked expression. _Wow is this girl really that good?_

"Come on hime lets go your time is up. Lets get back to training." tou-san says with a hard voice.

We both get up, me more slowly then him and pay for our ramen, tou-san's not even touched, and leave, but not before giving both Uzumaki-san and Umino-san a mean look. I then trail after tou-san to get ready for ten more hours of training.

"I think we upset the little girl sensei" Naruto says with a sad voice. "I guess she must really be strong if she is joining the academy."

"Yeah maybe she is Naruto" Iruka says before getting his money out and placing about 200 ryo on the counter. "Come on Naruto lets go."

They both leave the stand with silently both thinking about the little girl and her father.

_**Haruno training grounds ten hours later…**_

"Good hime. I think that should be all for today. Your accuracy has gotten a lot better. Now go jog 5 laps around the training grounds" tou-san orders with a stern voice.

By now the weights that he made me put on this morning are making my muscles scream. All the hours before he made me do more dodging and then he had me practice throwing them myself. _Well at least we are almost done. Then we can go home and eat and then sleep._

**Yeah but then we have to get up and do this all over again. Except now we have to go to the academy.**

_Inner can you ever just look at the bright side of things for once?_

**I do but who else is going to remind you of the bad stuff.**

_Gah whatever just let me finish my running. _

**Okay.**

After I finish my running I walk over to tou-san and we start to head home. When we get there we see that kaa-san left us some dinner. We eat onigiri **(sp)** and dango. After we finish I turn to him, give him a big hug and say arigato. He gives me a small smile and kiss then says good night to me.

I go up the stairs and down the hallway down to my room, when I get in there, I go into my bathroom, strip down all my clothes except the weights and take a shower. After I finish I get dressed and collapse onto my bed. _Tomorrow is a brand new day, we get to start the academy and meet new people. We may even make new friends._

**Yeah but we have to study real hard and become really smart. Who know maybe if we become really good we can graduate early.**

_Yeah I think I'd like that. Then we would really get things accomplished._

I then shut my eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

**You will become strong Sakura, and with my help you will be able to keep your family safe.**

**Okay finally done with this chapter. So what do you think inner meant by that last statement and did you catch my foreshadowing. Please review and if you want to tell me what you think she meant message me. Till next time! -Sakura2113 **


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm finally back from my dads the place that has no internet or cable. It was pure torture. I was absolutely bored but I did come up with some pretty goods ideas for this chapter and the rest of the story. So in this chapter I'm going to go back to Sakura's mom Akiko and it will be about a month later…if you don't remember what I mean than go back to chapter 1 or the chapter after the prologue to understand Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"_thoughts"_

"**inner"**

"inner actions"

_Recap:_

_Tomorrow is a brand new day, we get to start the academy and meet new people. We may even make new friends._

_**Yeah but we have to study real hard and become really smart. Who know maybe if we become really good we can graduate early.**_

_Yeah I think I'd like that. Then we would really get things accomplished._

_I then shut my eyes and fall into a deep slumber._

_**You will become strong Sakura, and with my help you will be able to keep your family safe.**_

_**Haruno main household…**_

_I wonder why tou-san said we could have the day off from training, we haven't had any days off since we started training a month ago. Maybe it's because we are doing really good and he thinks we deserve it._

**I don't know maybe it has to deal something with kaa-san. She looked really sick when we got back from the academy earlier.**

_Well she is into her final month of her pregnancy maybe she's about to have the baby._

**Well that's great, now we will finally have a little brother or sister to play with.**

_Yep but we also have to make sure to protect him/her. So that he will never have to see what had happened to oba-chan._

**I agree.**

I wander around the village as told to do so by tou-san because he wanted me out of the compound. I look around the village for something to do. After about twenty minutes of wandering I come across a park filled with children playing, laughing, and screaming at one another. I want to go and climb one of the trees, but what I'm wearing wouldn't be the greatest thing to climb in. I look down at my cherry red kimono that is covered in my namesake ,Sakura petals, with a soft pink angel wings on the back. _Yep that would not be a good idea._

I look around to see if anyone from the compound is there, but I spot no one. _Maybe they're all at home, that's where we should be. I wonder why we can't be there?_

**Maybe it has to do something with tou-san yelling at Masaru-san to go and get a med-nin.**

I suddenly stop as I ponder what inner says. _Hmmm maybe you're right, but what if kaa-sans hurt or worse sick. _

**Well did you ever think that maybe kaa-san is having the baby right now and he just wanted us to be out of the way for a little while.**

_Haha that is a better reason than mine. You're probably right. _I think this while scratching my head in a embarrassed manner.

I roll my eyes and shake my head.** Sometimes I wonder how I ever got stuck in you, and I thought that you were supposed to be like really smart.**

_Hey you are a part of me so that means whatever I think, do, or say is almost the same as what you do._

**Okay. Okay, I get your point. Hey look isn't it that kid Uzumaki-san?**

I look over to where inner was talking about and I realize that she is right. He is sitting there all alone on the swing sets, and everyone keeps giving him a look of disgust._ I wonder why?_

**I don't know but lets go talk to him and see why he looks so sad.**

_Okay._

I walk over to where Uzumaki-san is swinging and sit on the swing beside him. As get seated I notice in the corner of my eye that every time I move he flinches. I finally look fully over to him and see tear drops falling to the ground and his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.I start to make some coughing sounds to get his attention but every time I do so he flinches even more. Finally fed up with it I call his name.

"Uzumaki-san? Is everything alright?" I question him.

He looks around to see that I'm sitting right beside him. His eyes wide with tears.

"W-hat d-d-o y-y-ou w-want?" he stuttered out."Well I saw you here all by yourself and I wanted to see what was wrong. Why are you crying? You're bleeding? Did someone hurt you? Come on lets go to the hospital they will patch you right up." I say with a smile on my face and my hand stretched out in Uzumaki-sans direction.

He looks down at me with a surprised look on his face then starts to look around to see if anyone else is around. He then looks at me with an angry gleam in his eyes and he starts to yell " Where are they? Have you guys come to hurt me again! Why don't you guys just leave me alone and stop hurting me. I haven't hurt you at all so why do you have to hurt me?"

I look at him with disbelief in my eyes. " Uzumaki-san it's me Haruno Sakura we met at the ramen stand about a month ago. You were there with Umino-san eating about 30 bowls of ramen and you were asking me about how I was in the academy when I was only four. Remember me now? I'm not here to hurt you, I wanted to see if you were ok."

He then looks at me and sees the smile on my face and my out stretched hand. His face then lights up with a big smile and reaches out his hand to take mine, but then he looks at something behind me and his whole body stiffens. He starts to back up real quick but before he can make it very far he stumbles and trips over a big rock. He realizes that now he can't away so he just curls up into a ball and starts to shake uncontrollably.

I turn around to see what has made him so scared and I see some genin from the Haruno and from around the village. The ones from the Haruno clan have blood red hair with forest green eyes, one whose is in a high pony tail and her bangs covering one eye, wearing knee length white shorts, a red tank top, the Haruno clan symbol in the middle, over a leg sleeved mesh shirt, regular ninja sandals, and her Konoha headband tied loosely around her neck. The boy has the same hair color as the girls but in stead of long and in a pony tail it looks wild and unkempt. He is wearing black ninja pants and a regular red shirt with the same white Haruno clan symbol on the back, blue ninja sandals and his headband on the regular way around his forehead The ones that I don't recognize are from the village and they all look different. One of them is a girl that has chocolate brown hair that goes down to her waist and shimmering blue eyes that give of a bright glint in the sunlight who looks like she has nothing else to do but fawn over the guy with black hair wearing a very short tan shirt that has slits cut down the sides and a bright blue top (a/n not very good for stealth), regular ninja sandals and her headband tied around her waist. The other two are boys. The first I see has jet black hair that stops right before his mud brown eyes and who looks very annoyed with the girl beside him who is clinging onto his arm squealing in his ear, wearing black ninja pants and long brown sleeved shirt with a clans symbol the I don't recognize, regular ninja sandals and his headband tied around his forehead. The last one has dirty blond hair that he keeps in a low pony tail at the base of his neck with deep blue eyes that says 'I'm better than you' wearing tan shorts that reach below his knees, a forest green shirt with a white jacket over it. The jacket also has a clan symbol on it, not the same as the other, but I still don't recognize it. Regular ninja sandals and his headband wrapped around his right bicep.

_There's Kimiko-san and her brother Haru-san, but I don't recognize the other three. Maybe they've come to play with Uzumaki-san._

**I don't know Sakura it looks like Naruto is scared of them and don't remember what he said. Something about don't hurt him.**

_Oh yeah your right, but why would they want to hurt him. I don't think he did anything wrong, at least that's what he said and I believe him._

**I don't know but lets see what's up with them maybe we can sort things out.**

I nodded my head with approval and wait for the genin to come closer before calling out to them.

" Hi guys what are you up to?"

"Sakura-hime what are you doing hanging around with this monster. You should be at home your mom is giving birth" Haru-san says to me ignoring my question.

"Yeah Sakura-hime why don't you just go home and we'll deal with this monster, he won't be bothering you anymore" Kimiko-san tells me with a wicked gleam in her forest green eyes.

"Whose this squirt guys and why do you keep calling her hime she can't be a princess, Konoha has no princess's she just looks like a little brat" the clack haired guy says.

"Gasp" Kimiko-san and Haru-san do with horror filled expressions on their faces.

" Hey pinky why don't you move out of our way so we can take care of some business" the genin with the dirty blond hair says with a sneer.

**Oh he did not just call us a brat! Make him pay Saku!**

_Oh he is about to get what's coming to him, for calling me that and also for making Uzumaki-san upset and calling him a monster. He is not a monster._

I start to ball my fists up in anger for him calling me a brat and I start heading towards him, my feet kicking up dust as I stomp my way towards them, but then I stop when my mind catches up to what Kimiko-san and the dirty blond genin said.

_Inner what do they mean that he won't be bothering me anymore and that they are going to take care of some business? He hasn't hurt me in anyway and so what business?_

**Saku I think they mean that they are going to beat Naruto up.**

_But why he didn't do anything wrong to me and it doesn't look like any of the genin are hurt so I don't think Uzumaki-san hurt them in anyway. Plus he doesn't seem the type that would hurt anyone willingly. _

**I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with them calling him a monster. Why don't you just ask them and then kick dirty blonde and black hair boys butt for calling us pinky, brat, and squirt. Agreed?**

_Agreed._

_**Meanwhile outside of Sakura's head…**_

"Jiro this is Sakura Haruno our clan's prodigy and we call her hime because she is our little princess" Kimiko explains to the black haired genin.

"Whatever she is not a prodigy she is just a little spoiled brat isn't that right Ryou" Jiro says with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah what can that little squirt do that makes her a prodigy. Spit on my face?" the dirty blond Ryou says with a chuckle.

"She ain't that special. I bet I could take her down with one

punch and then she would be in the hospital for a week."

"No Yumi, because then her father would torture you if any harm would befall upon her" Haru retorts.

Yumi then instantly paled and hid behind Jiro screeching Jiro-kun protect me! I don't want to be tortured."

_**Normal time outside Sakura's head…**_

"Why are you calling him a monster he hasn't done anything wrong to you? And what do you mean take care of business? Are you guys gonna hurt him or something?" I say with disgust, my eyes staring at my cousins with fury.

"Sakura-hime he is a monster, you just don't know what we mean. So please move aside we don't want to hurt you. He is going to get what he deserves." Haru-san says with an evil tone over taking his voice. All the other genin nodding in agreement.

"He is not a monster, you guys are for wanting to hurt him! If you want to hurt him you'll have to go through me. And Haru-san and Kimiko-san you know how hard that will be so just turn your butts around and go home. You other genin's if I ever see you around Uzumaki-san again you will regret it. Got it?" I say with venom in my voices and ice in my eyes.

_How dare they threaten a friend of mine._

"Come on guys that monster is not worth our trouble so lets just get out of here" Ryou-san says.

"Whatever" Jiro-san mutters.

"I'll do whatever Jiro-kun does" Yumi-san exclaims very loudly.

"Yes hime, we will see around sometime in the compound. Please forgive us for this inconvenience" Kimiko-san and Haru-san say.

"Okay, but if I ever catch you bothering Uzumaki-san again I will tell tou-san. Understand?" I say with my eyes starting into theirs, seeing them about to protest, I give them a death glare that I've seen tou-san give his teammate after coming back from a mission. I can see them shivering as they see my death glare, and they start nodding their heads with fear."We understand!"

"Good, now all of you go home." I order my fists still shaking from when I had formed them earlier.

The genin run off as I had ordered them to trying not to look like scared little dogs, but being unsuccessful. I finally turn around to see if Uzumaki-san needed any help, but I see nothing but grass and trees. I then look around calling his name trying to see where he ran off to. Finally I turn back around and I see bright blue eyes right in front of my face. I jump back with a yelp.

"Uzumaki-san do not get in someone's face like that. You could give them a heart attack. Where did you go anyways?" I question him, with my hand on my hip and an angry look in my eyes."

He looks at me sheepishly and reaches his right arm to scratch behind his head in a nervous manner and then answers "Well I hid behind that tree over there because I thought that they were gonna come after me, but then you stopped them Sakura-chan. That was amazing you just gave them this really scary glare and they ran off like little cowards! Remind me to never call you pinky or squirt. Oh and just call me Naruto! Uzumaki-san makes me fell like I'm an old man. Dattebayo!"

"Okay Naruto-san now lets go to the hospital and get you checked out. We don't want any of those cuts getting infected now do we?" I ask with a curious, but teasing tone.

"NOOO! I don't want to die Sakura-chan save me!" Naruto-san starts to run around me in circles crying begging for me to save him.

"Naruto-san! I'm not going to let you die now calm down. Sheesh. Lets go to the hospital" I say with an annoyed tone but with a smirk on my face because of the small pout on his face.

"Ok, but Sakura-chan the people at the hospital don't like me very much. They call me a monster and most of the time they won't treat me unless the Hokage orders them to, or if Iuka-sensei is with me" Naruto-san says with a tears in his eyes and a sad expression.

I look at him with a surprised look on my face but then change it to a look of pure anger. _Why is it people are so mean to Naruto-san?_

**I don't know but how about we go find Iruka to come with us, some of those cuts looks really deep and they won't stop bleeding. And I really don't feel like arguing with anybody else today.**

_Ok I wonder where he would be though maybe he will be at the academy still._

**Yeah probably. So lets go.**

I wave to Naruto-san to get his attention and I beckon him to follow me. " Lets go to the academy and see if Umino-san is there, then we can go to the hospital and get those cuts looked at.

"Ok Sakura-chan! And maybe afterwards I can't get hime to treat us to some ramen. Dattebayo! " Naruto-san says with excitement.

"Well see."

_**The academy…**_

We walk around the academy trying to see if we can find Umino-san. After about five minutes of walking around we finally find him sleeping in a class room drooling all over a bunch of papers that litter the desk. Naruto-san and I start cracking up at the site.

Naruto-san goes behind the desk, outs his mouth close to Umino-san's ear and then shouts "IRUKA-SENSEI WAKE UP!"

Umino-san jerks up, startled by the loud noise and grabs a kunai from his kunai pouch, but then realizes that it was only Naruto-san and starts to shake his fist at him and scolds him.

"Naruto don't sneak up on people like that I could have really hurt you. Wait why are you covered up in all those cuts?"

Umino-san then notices that they are not the only two people in the room and he turns to see me giggling in the entrance to the classroom.

"Sakura-hime what are YOU doing here?" Umino-san questions me. Then starts to look back and forth between Naruto-san and me. Then he just plops down into his seat waiting for one of us to respond.

Naruto-san and I turn to face each other to decide who should talk first, but I give him a look that says 'I'm not going to tell him what happened that's your job'.

He then starts to look all nervous again and starts to scratch the back of his head. "Well Sakura-chan says I need to go to the hospital to go get my cuts cleaned and bandaged because they could get infected and I told her how I only go to the hospital with you or if the old man tells them to treat me. And she came with me cause she got rid of some bullies who were gonna hurt me."

Umino-san then looks at me with a surprised look on his face but then it turns to a questioning one as if he is asking me why I had helped Naruto-san.

I gave a big sigh and then went into an explanation about how I knew two of his bullies because they were from my clan and also how I hated people picking on other people so I wanted to help Naruto-san out.

"Well thank you Sakura-hime for taking care of Naruto and getting rid of those bullies" Umino-san said with a big smile on his face and his brown eyes sparkling. "How about all three of us go to the hospital then afterwards we go to Ichiraku's for ramen. My treat."

"Yeah! Alright lets go I'm ready to eat some ramen. I wonder which kind I should get. Maybe miso, or beef, or chicken…" Naruto rambles off.

I look at them with a sad smile on my face and say "Sorry guys but I can't today I just wanted to make sure Naruto-san got treated. I really need to be getting home to kaa-san, she probably already had the baby and I want to go and meet it. And I was supposed to be back half an hour ago."

"Ahhh Sakura-chan why didn't you say anything, you could have just gone home instead of helping me" Naruto exclaims.

"Well I wanted to help you Naruto-san maybe we can go out for some ramen some other time and go to the park and swing when I'm not training. I promise" I say with a big smile on my face.

"Ok Sakura-chan, I will hold you to that promise."

"We'll see you Sakura-hime and thanks again for helping Naruto out. I hope your parents aren't to mad at you." Umino-san says with a small smile on his face.

"Ok thanks and I don't think they will" I say then start walking out the door heading home to the Haruno compound.

"Oh and have fun with the new baby!" Umino-san calls out to me before I completely vanish from view.

"Thanks I will!" I shout out.

I start to head to the compound all the while thinking about my day. _Well I didn't expect that that was how today would turn out. I guess tou-san is right when he says to 'Always expect the unexpected'._

**Haha yeah I guess so. So what do you think it is. A girl or a boy.**

_Well I hope that it is a boy because boys are so cute when they are little._

**Well I think that it is going to be a girl and that's what I want it to be so then we can share all our clothes when we get older.**

_Ewww no way she can have her own clothes._

**Fine but I still want a girl.**

_Well I still want a boy. And that's the end of this conversation. We will find out what it is when we get home._

**Fine.**

As I get to the compound all I can hear are people men crying and women screaming…

**Finally I finish this chapter and I left it with a little cliffy. Please review it helps encourage me to write and also it gives me great ideas to include in my story. Till next time.**

**-Sakura2113**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to answer for me to write a new chapter, I'm having a bit**

**of writers block and also I have been writing another story. If any of you guys like watching**

**NCIS then you might like the other story. It's about Ziva's time in Somalia but with a twist. In**

**this chapter I will explain what tenshi kisu does, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

"_thoughts"_

"**inner"**

"inner actions"

"_**sounds"**_

_Recap:_

_I start to head to the compound all the while thinking about my day. Well I didn't expect that that_

_was how_

_today would turn out. I guess tou-san is right when he says to 'Always expect the unexpected'._

_**Haha yeah I guess so. So what do you think it is? A girl or a boy?**_

_Well I hope that it is a boy because boys are so cute when they are little._

_**Well I think that it is going to be a girl and that's what I want it to be so then we can share all our**_

_**clothes when we get older.**_

_Ewww no way she can have her own clothes._

_**Fine but I still want a girl.**_

_Well I still want a boy. And that's the end of this conversation. We will find out what it is when_

_we get home._

_**Fine**__._

_As I get to the compound all I can hear are people men crying and women screaming…_

_**Haruno compound…**_

_All this noise is scaring me. Why are people screaming and crying?_

**I don't know but it doesn't look good. Did you notice that it is only men that are crying and the**

**women are screaming. Let's have a look around, if we still don't find anyone we'll head home**

**and ask tou-san.**

_Okay._

I go around trying to see what's happening, but all I see are bodies littering the ground. Piles of

blood surrounding them. Most of them look like women, but a few of them are men.

_Inner what happened here?_

**I don't know but let's go home and see if tou-san and kaa-san are there.**

_I'm still scared but alright._

I hurry to home, cursing the weights that tou-san added on yesterday. While I'm on my way I

spot more women on the ground, men and boys crying over their bodies.

I go up to one of them and I ask if he knew what happened.

"He killed them, that pale snake. He said that all the women and little girls deserved to die. He

said he wanted to teach us a lesson. That evil Orochimaru." The distraught man told me.

I look at him horrified, trying to wrap my mind around what the man said.

"Is he still here? Did he get captured or did he flee?" I ask the man, but all I got out of him was a

shake of his head.

_Inner this doesn't sound good at all._

**I know so let's hurry up and get home, I have a bad feeling.**

_If he hurt kaa-san I will kill him._

**Well he better not have.**

I leave the man there and I run home. Not caring about the weights that I had on or the fact that I

didn't have any weapons on me.

From now on I am not going anywhere without a few weapons on me.

I finally make it to the main compound and I hear a baby crying. I run inside and try to find the

source of the crying. Looking around the compound as I try to find the source I see little hints of

a struggle everywhere.

Broken vase, scattered scrolls, kunais, shuriken, and even tou-sans katana.

I quickly go over and gather up some of the kunai and shuriken storing them in the sleeves of my

kimono like I was shown not even a week ago. I ignore the blood that is on them and I also grab

a katana that I notice lying on the floor. I didn't want to take the chance that I might need it and I

don't have it.

Satisfied that I had all that I needed, I head to my parents room since that is where I hear the

crying coming from. But when I get there I gasp in horror.

Tou-san is there, off to my right, pinned to the wall with a katana, white blade with a purple hilt,

that drips with something that isn't blood through his left arm. His right arm is hanging by his

side looking dead blood is dripping from it forming an already large enough puddle. His face

resting on his chest is so pale and covered with perspiration that I fear that he may be dead, but I

can see his chest rising up and down some, although it is very slow.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a man, who looks very much like a snake, standing over a

huddled body in the corner of the room. That is where all the noise is coming from.

The creepy snake man has sickly pale skin and purple lines on his face that are coming out of the

inside of his eyes, long black hair, and creepy yellow eyes. He has on a black turtle neck with a

white over shirt and black jounin pants, a large thick purple rope tying it all together.

I finally realize that the huddle figure is kaa-san and my new sibling. She lays there huddled in a

ball while holding the baby close to her chest. From the cries I can tell that it is a boy.

Thinking back to what the man in the street told me, I remember him saying something about a

pale snake named Orochimaru.

"What do you think you are doing Orochimaru?" I ask him with an angry tone.

Kaa-san, hearing my voice, unwinds her body a little and turns to face me. I can see that she has

tears streaming down her face and that her arms are cover in wounds that look deep. Blood is

seeping from the crudely made bandages that are made out of linen.

"Sakura get out of here and go get help! He will not hesitate to kill you." She screams at me, not

caring that all her screaming is making the baby more upset.

Tou-san, stirring from his unconscious state by kaa-sans screaming, looks up to see that

Orochimaru has turned to face me with a sadistic look in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"H-hime…" tou-san manages to stutter out before he passes out again.

Orochimaru, who had turned to look at tou-san for a moment, turns back to face me and

says "Well hime itsssss nice to finally meet you in persssson. And your eyessssss, they look

sssssso beautiful with thosssse pink angel wingsss sssspinning around in them."

"I said what do you want you filthy snake!" I force out of my mouth, trying to keep my emotions

under control. Knowing that if I get to mad I might harm kaa-san or the baby.

"I want to ssssay hello and deliver a messsssage to you. Now that I have sssaid hello, here isss

the messsage…be ready for me to come for you. Now you are not ssstrong enough, sssso I will

wait a few more yearssss, then I will come for you. Now that I have sssaid that, I will do one

lassst thing before I leave."

He turns to kaa-san and he rips the baby from her arms. At first I think that he is going to take

him, but he just flings him into the air. Worried for the babies safety, I drop the katana that I

had found earlier and I leap into the air, trying to catch it without causing any harm to it. What I

don't realize is that as I go to save him, Orochimaru pulls out a kunai from his kunai pouch and

stabs kaa-san in her heart.

I land back on the bloodied ground with the baby safely in my arms, but still channeling chakra

to my feet so that I don't slip.

I spin around as I hear a strangled cry coming from behind me.

I turn to see kaa-san, her eyes wide open with pain and shock, laying on the floor, a kunai lodged

in her chest.

"NOOO KAA-SAN!" I cry out with rage, tears rolling down my face. As the last syllable

comes out of my mouth, a blast of air surrounds me and then pushes outward, hitting Orochimaru

away from the still form of kaa-san.

I notice a light coming out of me, flowing all over mine and the baby's body.

"YOU KILLED HER! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER!" I scream at him, not remembering

that I have a little baby in my arms that I now have to care for.

"Now that issss the power I'm looking for. But you are sssstill to young. Hmmm maybe I

ssssshould kill that thing in your armssss and then you will have more time to train. No I will let

him live it will be too much trouble for me to kill him," he says with an evil smile on his face, as

he move towards tou-san.

As he mentions the baby I look down to my arms and still see that it is crying, but I have muted

out the sound. So that's how I forgot about him.

"Remember my wordssss, I WILL be back."

When he gets to tou-san he grips the katana lodged in him and roughly jerks it out of him.

Tou-san doesn't even make a sound at the pain that must have caused him because he was still

unconscious.

Before Orochimaru can leave, I quickly shift the baby so that I can hold him in my left arm, and

I pull out the kunai that I have hidden there. I throw it at him with all the force that I can muster,

even putting some of my chakra into it and it pierces him in the left shoulder and leaves a big

gaping hole there.

He gives out a startled cry and brings his right hand up to the wound. Shocked that a four-year

old little girl inflicted him with such a wound.

_**Thud…thud…thud**_

"I think he is in here," we hear a man yell out.

"Yeah, but be careful he's very dangerous," another man calls out.

Orochimaru turns his head to the door, scrunches his face up as if smelling something bad, then

voices out to me, "Till we meet again Hime."

He pulls his bloodied hand from his wounds and makes a single hand sign and vanishes in a

poof, smoke billowing out from where he was standing.

After he vanishes, I finally relax my body and look down at the little bundle in my arms. I see

that he is still crying so I bounce him up and down in my arms, trying to calm him down. He

settles down in a few seconds when he realizes that there is no more danger around.

I walk over to where kaa-san lays, bend down and place a kiss on her forehead, all the while sobs

shaking my whole frame.

I gently place the now sleeping baby onto my parents' bed and grab one of the sheets. I carefully

drape it over her still frame, as if she is only asleep and not lying there dead. _I don't want to see_

_her lying there like that. And I especially don't want other people seeing her like that._

**Your right, but look over there, all hope is not lost, tou-san is still breathing. Even if it is only a**

**little bit.**

_Yeah okay, I'm just gonna grab the baby, I don't want him lying there all by himself._

**Then go, but you should make a sling a put him on your back just in case you need to fight.**

I nod my head agreeing with her and I walk over to where I had placed him and grab another

blanket off the bed. I make a sort of pouch and tie of the corners, but I'm still not satisfied. So

I grab another kunai from my sleeve and cut some holes for his legs, but I also grab a different

blanket and cut it into strips so that I can fasten him to me tightly, but still leave a little room

so that I can move unhindered. Satisfied I gather him in my arms and place him into it, it looks

bad but I don't have time to make it look more fashionable so long as it works I don't care. As

I get him settled in it he wakes up and starts to cry a little, but saying a few soothing words he

calms downs right away. Not wanting to place him on my back just yet I just settle him in my

arms, but not before grabbing the forgotten katana in my hand. Not wanting to take the chance of

Orochimaru coming back and attacking unexpectedly.

I go over to where tou-san is and I sit beside him, waiting for the voices that I heard earlier to

come.

I hear the voices coming closer and closer, and I grip the katana tighter and tighter with each

step.

_**Thud…thud…thud…**_

As they halt outside the door I force my body to let go of the katana so that I can put the baby in

position. The baby finally settled I stand up, bend down to grab the katana from the floor, and

move in front of tou-san. I take the katana in both of my hands as the door slowly inches open.

"Where is he? Where is Orochimaru?" A man with bear mask and brown spiky hair comes in

saying.

"Hey that's a lot of blood," a second man with salt and pepper hair a tiger mask says. _He is_

_probably the oldest._

"Look Tiger, it's a kid and there is Taki-san lying on the ground behind her," a third man with

gravity defying gray hair with dog mask on says_. He looks the youngest out of all of them._

"Child move aside, he needs medical attention immediately," the last man has long raven black hair that he keeps in a low ponytail and wears a raven mask says. They all were wearing total dark outfits, and I don't see any sign of a hitate.

I look at the men with a glare in my eyes, not trusting them because they could be working with

the evil man Orochimaru.

"If you take one more step I will kill you all, you will not hurt tou-san or anyone else," I say with

an icy tone.

"Look kid we're here to help, you have to trust us," the man with the bear mask says to me

taking a step forward.

"I warned you."

I disable the weights that I was wearing and I rush forward and stab him in the leg. He was not

expecting me to go through with my threat and even if he did he didn't think that I would be

that fast. After that I jump back to my original position and lower myself into a stance, readying

myself for the next guy to come at me.

The guy that I had stabbed grunted in pain, but took my warning this time and didn't move

another step.

"Bear look at her eyes, isn't that girl Taki-sans daughter?" the guy with the tiger mask asks.

"Your right. Hmmm my bad kid, but your tou-san needs medical attention now or else he is

going to die," Bear replies.

"No! You people are just gonna hurt him again and kill him like you did kaa-san. You are

working for Orochimaru," I ground out trying to calm myself.

"Ask us anything to prove that we are Konoha shinobi" Raven says.

"That's a good id…waaah," the one with the dog mask starts to say but doesn't get to finish

because the baby starts to cry.

"What is that?" Bear asks.

"A baby, what else," Raven replies.

"I know that, but what I meant is where and why is a baby here?"

"Knock it off guys. Remember Taki-san told us that his wife was pregnant and she was going to

give birth today. And as for where the baby is on the girls back," Dog says with an annoyed tone.

While they are talking to one another I trying to soothe the baby without taking him off my back,

still not trusting these men. Also while doing this I try to think of some questions to ask them.

_Inner what do you think._

**Well you could ask them if they know the real reason why our clan's symbol is a white hollow**

**circle. Only people from Konoha knows.**

_Yeah that's a good idea._

"Okay I have the question, but be careful you have only one chance to answer and if you get it

wrong I will attack."

The men all nod their head in agreement.

"Why is my clan's symbol a white hollow circle and our clan color is red?"

They all look at each other and then look at Raven to answer. Raven sighs at this and opens his

mouth to explain.

"It's because the white represents the purity of innocence that the world has left, the hollow

circle represents a halo because it goes along with your kekkei genkai, tenshi kisu, and your

clans color is red to show that sometimes blood has to be shed to bring peace to the world," Raven

says with no emotion.

"Okay that's good, you can come closer, but if you try to harm him, I will not hesitate to kill

you," I say with an icy tone and glare.

They all nod their heads at me and start to move slowly in my direction, for fear of going any

faster and I might take it as a threat.

As they reach tou-san and start to tend to his wounds, I loosen my grip on my katana, but not

letting it go completely. I then deactivate my bloodline limit.

Dog and Bear come over to me and try to ask some questions, but soon realize that they won't

get anything out of me.

"How about I take that little baby off your back, I will make sure that he is well cared for," Bear

says to me.

I look at him activating my tenshi kisu and give him my scariest glare ever.

"You will not touch my otouto."

"Okay, okay I won't touch him I was just trying to help," he says with a sigh.

Dog looks over at him and says "If you want to help go and get the Hokage and tell him to meet

us at the hospital."

"Fine," Bear spits out, mad that he can't be of any more use.

"So I never caught your name kid," Dog says

"Sakura," I say deactivating my tenshi kisu when I saw that Bear had finally left.

"Huh well that fits you," he says with a chuckle. He then calls over to Tiger "Is he ready to move

yet?"

"Yeah but he is still in pretty bad shape, it looks like he has slipped into a coma," Tiger replied.

Tiger then looked over to me and asked "Are you ready to go Sakura? We need to get to the

hospital fast, so do you think you can keep up?"

I nod my head at him, letting him know that I could. I decided not to activate my weights until

we got to the hospital just so that I could get there as soon as possible.

I hand my katana over to Dog real quick deciding that I could trust him and shift the baby into

my right arm. With my left I reach for the katana and stick it in my back, not caring that it didn't

have a sheath at the moment and it would probably cut into my back.

Raven looked as if he wanted to say something to me, but before he could I said "Alright lets

go."

Tiger nodded his head at me and gathered tou-san in his arms. He started to walk to the front of

our house and we all followed him.

When he reached outside he turned to look at me, shook his head and jumped into the night,

heading for the Konoha Hospital.

I turn to look back at my house real quick and see the damage that it has suffered.

_That will take a while to repair and I have a feeling that tou-san won't be helping me anytime_

_soon._

I then leaped into the night like Tiger trying not to jostle the baby in my arms. I look down at him

and realize that he doesn't have a name.

_Didn't kaa-san say that if it was a boy that she wanted to name it Shiro?_

**Yeah she did.**

_Okay then this is baby Shiro. _I think with a smile on my face.

**Okay well I finally finished this chapter. Oh and the tenshi kisu spins around like the Sharingan.**

**I hope you like this chapter and you review. Reviews make me want to write more.**

**-Sakura2113**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay this will be the last chapter before I do a three year time skip to the academy exams, I will do a lot of flashbacks as the story continues on to explain more of what happened in the past. I wanted to give a little warning and I will remind everyone again in the next chapter. Oh and to Bianca K I wanted to say that for now it will be Sakura centric maybe later on I will do a pairing do you have any requests. ;)**

Chapter 6

"_thoughts"_

"**inner"**

"inner actions"

"_**sounds"**_

_Recap:_

_When he reached outside he turned to look at me, shook his head and jumped into the night, heading for the Konoha Hospital._

_I turn to look back at my house real quick and see the damage that it has suffered._

_That will take a while to repair and I have a feeling that tou-san won't be helping me anytime soon._

_I then leaped into the night like Tiger trying not to jostle the baby in my arms. I look down at him and realize that he doesn't have a name._

_Didn't kaa-san say that if it was a boy that she wanted to name it Shiro?_

_**Yeah she did.**_

_Okay then this is baby Shiro. I think with a smile on my face._

_**Konoha Hospital…**_

It took us about five minutes to travel across Konoha to get to the hospital by leaping on the rooftops. Not once did Shiro-kun made a sound and for that I was grateful, I needed time to think about what was going to happen to us.

_Inner I don't want anyone to take Shiro-kun away from us while tou-san is unconscious. I don't want him to leave my sight, I'm afraid that that snake Orochimaru will come back and us both._

**Well then he will always have to be with us and he can't ever leave our sight. We can take care of him ourselves.**

_But do you think that I can do that by myself? What if I do something wrong, who will I go to for help?_

**We could trust the Hokage. He is probably the only one we could fully trust and it will only have to be for a short time, tou-san should wake up soon.**

_Yeah I think your right, but I don't want him to get hurt when we train. And what about when I have to go somewhere, I don't want to be carrying him in my arms all the time._

**We could look up a jutsu that creates a protective barrier around someone. As for carrying him we could make a sling like the one your wearing, but it would have to be stronger material that doesn't break. That way if it gets hit by a shuriken or kunai then Shiro-kun won't be hurt. **

_Good idea and we will train even harder so that we can protect him._

When we finally reach the hospital they immediately take tou-san into the operating room to heal his injuries. I look around the hospital trying to find a place where I can sit and relax a little, but before I can do so I spot the Hokage coming to where I am.

Before he gets to me though Tiger moves him in front him. Probably to tell him what he found when he reached my home.

I see the Hokage nod occasionally then looks to me with his eyes full of pity.

_I don't like that look. I don't like it when people give me pity._

**Yeah me neither they should take their pity and give it to someone else.**

The Hokage finally finishes talking with Tiger and heads to where I am standing.

"Hello Sakura-hime, I am sorry about your mother, she was a great a woman. She will be missed dearly," the Hokage says in a sincere voice.

"Thank you Hokage-sama your words are much appreciated."

"I am sorry to ask this of you, but since you were the only one conscious at the time, would you mind telling me and a few others what happened?" he asks me.

"I will, but when the medic finishes with tou-san will he come and tell me how he is doing?" He gives me a small smile. He turns to Dog, who had been standing there the whole time quietly, and says to him "When Kenji finishes in there tell him to come and report to me in the ANBU headquarters."

"Hai," Dog replies.

The Hokage then beckons me to follow him and turns to head out of the hospital.

_He still hasn't noticed Shiro-kun on my back._

**Maybe he thinks it is a backpack or something.**

_Your probably right and Shiro-kun must be asleep or he would be crying up a storm right now._

**Haha yeah.**

I follow him for about ten minutes until we reach a building hidden in the shadows of the Hokage building.

_So this must be ANBU headquarters._

**It looks pretty spooky.**

_Well this is where trained assassins go and this is where I will be going when I get older._

**Yep and we will be the best ever! **Inner scream with a huge grin on her face.

We walk into the headquarters and take a lot of turns…left, right, left, left, left again, and finally right. We keep going until we get to a big black door. We enter the room and I see three people in there already, most likely waiting for us to arrive.

In the room I see a woman with purple spiky hair, wearing a black fishnet shirt, yellow-tan mini-skirt, black fishnet shorts, shin guards, black ninja sandals and a long tan trench coat. I could see that she was wearing a Konoha headband, so I knew that she was one of us.

The two people that are left are two men and the one I notice first is a very tall man with two scars running across his face, and unlike the usual Konoha headband he wears a black cloth cap that covers up his entire head. He wears a long black trench coat the reaches the floor, a dark gray button up shirt, the collar covering his entire neck, long black jonin pants and black combat boots.

The last man there I see has a long blond hair that is up in a high ponytail and his Konoha headband in the usual place, on his forehead. He is wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a standard green jonin vest over it, a red flak jacket, black jonin pants, and black ninja sandals.

"Ahhhh Inochi, Ibiki, and Anko I see that you guys are already here. Good that saves us some time," the Hokage says to the people in the room.

"Hokage-sama is this the person you were talking about, I thought that it would be an adult or a teen at least. The way you talked about her earlier made it seem that way at least," the purpled haired woman exclaimed.

"Well Anko the way she acts makes her seem like she is much older than she really is. Trust me when you hear her speak you will see what I am talking about," the Hokage says, speaking as if I wasn't in the room with them.

I make a little grunting noise so that the Hokage will remember me and he turns to me in surprise.

"Oh Sakura-hime forgive me, I forgot that you were there for a moment, please let me introduce these people to you; the woman here is Mitarashi Anko, she is an elite jonin, the man in the black trench coat is Morino Ibiki he is head of interrogation and torture division here, and the last man with the long blonde hair is Yamanaka Inoichi, he is our mind specialist," the Hokage tells me, pointing out each one as he introduces them.

I nod my head at all of them and say " Konnichiwa minna-san **(1)**, it is nice to meet you all even under the current circumstances."

They all look at me with mild surprise, not knowing how I could be so calm after all that has happened to me. They all turn to the Hokage, and he gives them a look that says 'I told you so'.

"Sakura-hime why don't you take a seat over there and we will get started with our questions." I nod my head at the Hokage and head towards the seat he indicated.

As I get towards the chair I finally reach behind my back and grab Shiro-kun form where I had placed him.

_**Gasp.**_ I hear four gasps coming form behind me.

I turn to where the sound came from and I see the others with wide eyes.

"Nani?" I ask with a confused look.

"W-what is that?" Anko-san asks pointing to Shiro-kun.

"This is my otouto, Shiro-kun. Kaa-san was in labor this morning and she gave birth before Orochimaru killed her," I explain wiping the confused look off of my face.

"Why is he here? Why didn't you leave him with a family member?" Ibiki-san asked.

"Because I do not want him out of my sight, Orochimaru threatened to kill him, but then he said that it would be too much trouble. Now I only trust myself because I know that he could still come and do it. Hokage-sama may also be able to protect him but he will be too busy protecting the village so I will have to do it on my own. And don't give my any pity, it does nothing but make me feel weak, and I am not weak," I tell them, my voice showing no emotion, my arms tightening around the bundle I now hold in my arms.

They all look at me with a sad look in there eyes, but they quickly cover it up, remembering what I said. They nod their heads at me to acknowledge my request and take a seat for themselves, readying themselves for the questioning.

Ibiki-san gets out a tape recorder so that he will have my questioning on tape and begins.

"Alright Sakura will you please tell us what happened tonight at the Haruno Compound on April 29th."

I close my eyes and take a deep breathe as if to calm my mind, I open my mouth and I recount the nights events.

"I had just finished talking to Umino-san and Naruto-san at the Academy and I was walking home. When I got to the close to the compound I could hear all this crying and screaming. I realized that is was the women that were screaming and that the men were the ones that were crying, when I get inside the compound I saw blood everywhere. There were bodies of woman and little girls strewn all over the place, the men and boys were there crying over the bodies, some of them had wounds themselves but nothing to serious. I walked over to one man and he said 'He killed them, that pale snake. He said that all the women and little girls deserved to die. He

said he wanted to teach us a lesson. That evil Orochimaru.' I tried to ask the man some questions but he just shook his head and started to cry again.

I didn't like how the man answered so I hurried home, wanting to see if kaa-san was okay, but when I got there all I heard was a baby crying, but I saw signs of a fight that had happened there not long before. I hurriedly grabbed the weapons that were strewn across the place, and go to where the crying originated from. When I got there I gasped, I see tou-san unconscious there, his body pinned to the wall with Orochimaru's katana, blood dripping from his body. From the corner of my eye I saw Orochimaru standing there, towering over the huddled form of kaa-san and little Shiro-kun. I ask Orochimaru what he thinks he is doing there, but before he could answer, kaa-san unwinds from her little ball and tells me to run, that he would only kill me if I stayed there. Tou-san wakes up momentarily when he hears her scream, mutters something, but passes out again. I ignore what kaa-san says because I did not want to leave her there with that snake, and I repeated my question. He then answers and says that he had come to say hello and that he wanted to deliver a message to me, saying that he would come for me in a few years when I was stronger. He then turned to kaa-san and grabbed Shiro-kun from her arms, I thought that he was going to kill him so I rushed towards him, but he just flings him into the air. I dropped the katana that I had gotten earlier and jump to grab him before he can fall to the ground, while I am doing this Orochimaru pulls a kunai from his pouch and stabs kaa-san in the heart. When I land I could hear kaa-san gasping for breathe, I turn to see what had happened and I see the kunai in her chest. I scream out her name and as I do so a blast of air comes from my body and throws Orochimaru away from her. I then notice a white light emitting from my body and that it covers me and the baby. I scream at him telling that I would kill him for killing kaa-san, but he then says that that was the power he was looking for and how he loved seeing the angel wings spin in my eyes. That is when he threatens Shiro-kun, saying that he would get in the way of my training, but then says that it would be to much trouble. He goes to tou-san and pulls his katana out of him and says that he will be back, before he could leave though, I move Shiro-kun to my left arm and I pull out a kunai that I had put in my sleeve and I fling it at him, putting some of my chakra behind the throw. He didn't expect that I would harm so he hisses in pain and grabs the big gaping wound in his left shoulder. We then hear your ANBU outside, so he quickly makes a hand sign, says 'till we meet again' and vanishes in a puff of smoke. I relax a little but then I get up and place Shiro-kun on the bed, I grab a sheet and cover kaa-san up. I then grab another sheet and make a sling for Shiro-kun, I place him in and I stand in front of tou-san ready to protect him, and I wait for the men I heard to come. When they finally get there they come in and ask where Orochimaru was, and they see all the blood. The one with the raven masks tells me to move aside, but I didn't trust them, they had just happened to appear right after Orochimaru disappeared? So I told them that if they took one more step that I would kill them. The man with the bear mask didn't believe me so he said trust us and took a step forward. I said 'I warned you' then I disabled my weights and rushed forward and stabbed Bear in the leg, I then returned to my original position and got into a new stance, making myself ready for the next guy. They all then listened and didn't take another step. Tiger said something about me being tou-sans's daughter, Bear agrees and says that tou-san needed medical attention or else he was going to die. I still didn't trust any of them so I said 'No! You people are just gonna hurt him again and kill him like you did kaa-san. You are working for Orochimaru'. Raven then said to ask them anything to prove that they were Konoha shinobi, but before I could ask any question Shiro-kun started crying, they asked what it was, and why it was here, so Dog reminded them that tou-san told them that kaa-san was in labor today and he told them that the baby was on my back. While they were talking I was trying to soothe Shiro-kun and also I was trying to think of a question to ask. I finally came up with one so before they said anything else to each other I decided to ask them why our clan symbol was a white hollow circle and why our clan color was red, since Konoha was the only place that knew the real reason. They answered correctly so I allowed them to come close, but not before warning them that if they tried anything that I would not hesitate to kill them. They nodded and set to work checking him out. I deactivated my kekkei genkai and relaxed for a bit, but to letting my guard down still not fully trusting them. When they finished they picked up tou-san, Bear offered to carry Shiro-kun, but I reactivated my tenshi kisu and said 'you will not touch my otouto'. Bear said okay that he was just trying to help. Dog then says if he wants to help then that he should go get Hokage-sama and tell him to meet us at the hospital. Bear agrees and leaves, and Dog asks for my name, I tell him it is Sakura and he nods. We finally leave and head towards the hospital. And that is it."

They all look at me with astonishment and Anko-san's mouth was gaping open like a fish out of water. She finally closes her mouth and Hokage-sama clears his throat before she could say anything. She looks over to him and he shakes his head, she then looks away. Hokage-sama then turns to me and says "Would it be alright if Inoichi-san takes a look into your mind, he will go into your body and just take a look. I promise that it won't hurt and nothing will happened to Shiro-kun while he is looking."

I tighten my arms around Shiro-kun and look towards Inoichi-san and say "Be careful of what you do in there, tou-san once told me that if someone goes looking in the wrong place they could end up dead."

Inoichi-san looks at me with a surprised look and says "I will only look through your memories, and only the ones of tonight's event, will that be okay?"

"Yes but still be careful I don't want you to get hurt."

He nods his head and starts to make some hand signs and says Shintenshin no Jutsu **(2)**.

He comes out a moment later his body pale and he is visibly shaking.

"W-what she says is true. Every word of it."

Hokage-sama looks at Inoichi-san with a worried glance but then turns to face Anko-san and Ibiki-san. "It is just as I feared, Anko I must ask a favor of you."

But before he could ask a knock was heard on the door. Ibiki-san goes to open it and I see that it was the med-nin that took tou-san into the operating room. _He is probably here to tell us how he is doing._

**Probably but I have a feeling that it isn't good.**

"Hokage-sama Taki-san is stable but we couldn't fully remove the poison from his bloodstream, so he will be stuck in a coma for a long time until we can find someone that could draw it out," the med-nin announces.

_I guess you were right._

**Yeah and for once I wish that I wasn't.**

"Thank you Kenji for delivering the news to me, you may go now," Hokage-sama says with a sigh. Kenji nods and him and takes his leave.

Hokage-sama then looks to Anko and says "Well I was going to ask something else, but now with this news I will change my question.

Anko-san looks at him and replies "Hai, anything for you Hokage-sama."

"Would you help train this girl some, at least twice a week? I know you will be busy with missions and such, but I want her to have some proper training," he asks with a serious tone.

"Of course I will Hokage-sama," she answers.

But before he could say anything else I interrupt him. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I already have a training schedule that I am going to follow. Tou-san gave it to me when I first started training a month ago.

Sunday- Weapons (reflexes and accuracy)

Monday- Ninjutsu/Med-ninjutsu (elemental and chakra control)

Tuesday-Genjutsu (casting and breaking)

Wednesday- Taijutsu (offense, defense, styles)

Thursday- Kekkei Genkai (Tenshi Kisu)

Friday- Interrogation/torture tactics

Saturday- Free for all"

"Well still I would like for her to at least check up on you some, maybe even help a little, she is excellent with weapons."

"Hai, I guess she can but I will need somebody from my clan to help with my kekkei genkai, the rest I can just figure out on my own, but I don't know if I will find anyone. It is tradition that only the immediate family of the child can teach the ways of the kekkei genkai," I tell him with a sullen voice. "We will just have to figure something out then, and also Ibiki?" Hokage-sama looks to Ibiki with a smile. Ibiki gives a small grin and a little nod as if reading Hokage-sama's mind.

Hokage-sama looks back to me and says "Would you be willing to take lessons from Ibiki himself. He is the head of Interrogation and Torture, and what better way to learn than from an expert."

I look at Ibiki-san with a surprised look and then I burst out into a big smile.

"It would be an honor if he would teach me.""Good well then that is settled. We just have a few more things to discuss. First what do you plan to do with Shiro-kun when you go to the Academy or when you train or even when you do missions?" Hokage-sama asks.

"As I said earlier I do not want him leaving my sight unless he is with you. I plan to take him with me to the Academy, I'm pretty sure I will graduate in a few years anyway, and as for training and missions, I will look up a jutsu that will allow me to create a barrier around him so that I can keep him from harm, and I will only take him on low rank missions. I will also look for some material that will endure hits from kunai an shuriken and not be torn at all," I say with a determined tone.

"Hmmm I maybe be able to help with the barrier jutsu and as for the material I have the perfect thing in mind," Hokage-sama tells me with a far away look in his eyes.

"Thank you Hokage-sama I would much appreciate all the help you are willing to offer me," I say with a bow.

"No need to thank me for something that I am glad to do."

I get up from my seat and see that Shiro-kun had once again fallen asleep in my arms.

_I think that this will all turn out okay. _

**Yeah we will get stronger, and now we do not have to do it on our own. There is no shame in having someone help you, even the greatest ninja had help once in his life.**

_Yep and we will be great also with the help of others. We will protect Shiro-kun from that snake bastard Orochimaru, and we will protect our clan!_

**So what do you think. Not enough description or too much?**

**(1) Hello everyone**

**(2) Mind Body Switch Skill**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Also any opinions on what her outfit should be? I'm thinking red tank top or spaghetti strap and Haruno symbol on the back, with black fishnet short sleeved shirt over it, black cargo pants and black ninja sandals. I would really like your input.**

**-Sakura2113**


	8. Apology

Heyy sorry my readers that I have not written sooner, as soon as school started I had not anticipated the extra curricular activities I was in and the amount of work I had to do, and just when I had started to write again I had gotten into a car accident.

I am alright now, but it had only just happened a month ago so I am just now starting to recover. I had to have a couple of surgeries, one on my spine another on my throat so it is taking me some time to recuperate.

Bare with me I am trying my best, but I should have the next chapter out in a few weeks. I have had some time to think while I was recovering and I have had some more ideas for my story and another one that I might write.

Thank you for being my ever faithful readers, and hopefully I will satisfy your minds soon enough.

-Sakura2113


	9. Chapter 7

I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, school and trying to

recuperate is very taxing so I don't find a lot of time to write but hopefully

this chapter will be worth the wait. In this chapter I will speak in third person

at the beginning and that's it. Don't forget that I'm doing a time skip of three

years. Oh and special shout-out to my beta Eris-R-Renee. Well I hope you

enjoy!

Chapter 7

"thoughts"

"inner"

"inner actions"

"sounds/flashbacks"

Recap:

I get up from my seat and see that Shiro-kun had once again fallen asleep in my

arms.

I think that this will all turn out okay.

Yeah we will get stronger, and now we do not have to do it on our own. There is

no shame in having someone help you, even the greatest ninja had help once in

his life.

Yep and we will be great also with the help of others. We will protect Shiro-kun

from that snake bastard Orochimaru, and we will protect our clan!

3 YEAR TIME SKIP: Haruno compound main household…

Seven year old Sakura Haruno wakes up to the sound of her alarm going off at the

crack of dawn, her usual time so she can get up and get her morning exercises in

before going to the academy.

I wonder if I should take Shiro-kun with us to do our exercises today or just let him

sleep in.

We should wake him up. The last time we let him sleep in he wouldn't speak

to us for the whole day.

Yeah I guess you're right and he will probably run with us for a bit before he runs

out of energy.

I make my way into my bathroom and strip down, out of my pajamas, and make

my way into my closet. I pick out my usual morning training outfit; skin tight

black shorts that go to my mid thigh and a forest green tank top. Slipping on some

black ninja sandals and grabbing a ponytail to tie my hair up into a messy bun, I

quickly run to Shiro-kun's room but not before grabbing the special carrier that I

use for Shiro-kun.

I hurriedly knock on the door then barge in because I want to make sure I get all

my exercises done before I go to the academy and some days I have shown up late

because Shiro-kun wouldn't get up.

In a soft voice I say "Shi-kun it's time to wake up, we have our exercises to do and

today is the day I get assigned my team remember?"

"Hai nee-chan, I remember. You're gonna become the strongest ninja in the

village," Shiro-kun says with a big yawn.

"That's right Shi-kun, but first I have to pass the exam," I say with a big grin that

only Shiro-kun can pull out of me these days.

"You will pass with no problems nee-chan you're the strongest in your class."

"Okay okay whatever you say. Now get dressed Shi-kun I want to leave in five

minutes, but if you make it in three I will get you your favorite breakfast and carry

you to the academy by the rooftops after training," I say with a laugh.

He hurriedly jumps out of his bed and runs straight to the bathroom where I had

laid out his training clothes the night before. Next thing I know I hear a yell from

outside the house. "Come on nee-chan, let's hurry up and finish training I want

some dango and ramen."

It never ceases to amaze me how fast he can be if you mention making a deal with

him.

Yeah he kind of reminds me of you when you were that little, but he is still

innocent and I want to keep it that way for a few more years at least.

Yes me too, I already know that when his fourth birthday comes along he will

announce that he will want to be a ninja. He has already started some training and

he loves it so that will for sure be his path.

He wants to be just like you, you are his idol. That is why.

I nod my head to agree with Inner then head to where Shiro-kun was.

We start heading towards the village gates when I realize that I haven't asked

Shiro-kun if he was going to run with me today or not.

"Shi-kun are you going to run with me today or do you want me to carry you the

whole time?" I ask with a little smirk on my face knowing what he will say.

"I want to run with you nee-chan, but if I get tired will you carry me?" he said with

a puppy dog look in his eyes.

Why does he always give me those eyes, he knows that I will always carry him if

he gets to tired.

I think he does it just because he likes to and it's fun for him.

If you say so.

"Of course I will carry you Shi-kun, what kind of sister would I be if I said no?" I

reply with a genuine smile.

"Thank you nee-chan. I promise that I will make it to two laps this time."

I just shake my head at him, smile still on my face, and wave to the two chuunin

standing guard at the gate.

"Are you guys off to your usual run hime?" Kotetsu-san asked.

"Hai, I am up to 41 laps now, and I just increased my weights yesterday", I say to

them with a neutral expression.

Izumo-san then cuts in before Kotetsu-san can say anything and asks "So what are

your weights up to if you don't mind me asking?"

"I will tell you, but please refrain from telling others. I don't want everyone to

know."

They both nod their heads and have eager expressions on their faces.

I look down to give Shiro-kun a nod because I know he is dying to tell them. With

a goody(did you mean goofy? I'm just a little confused with the wording) smile he

says "Nee-chan is up to more than 6000 lbs." (6320 lbs. 41 laps)

Both chuunin look at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths, then Izumo-san snaps

out of his stupor and says "Wow you are one tough kid."

Kotetsu-san nods his head in agreement.

"Thank you both, but we must be off if we want to finish on time," I reply to them.

They nod their heads respectfully and wish us luck. We walk away from them and

head towards our starting point.

Hopefully it will only take us an hour and a half to run. I really want to visit tou-

san in the hospital.

Okay well then just tell Shi-kun to try and put chakra into his legs and tell

him that you want to visit tou-san before going to the Academy. He will listen

because he likes visiting him.

True I just hope it won't tire him out too much.

I don't think it will, but if it does then we will just carry him like we said. No

harm no foul.

Nodding my head I look to Shiro-kun and tell him what I was thinking.

His eyes light up brightly and he exclaims "Hai nee-chan I will go faster than

ever."

I just give a little chuckle and say start.

3 and a half hours later…

Almost finished with this last cool down lap, then food.

Yeah well then hurry it up I think Shiro-kun is hungry too.

Done, happy now?

Inner just smiles and stays quiet.

"Okay Shi-kun, I'm done for the morning. Let's hurry home so we can shower, and

we'll stop by Ichiraku and the dango shop for breakfast before we go and see tou-

san," I say to Shiro-kun as I dispel the protective barrier around him.

"Yeah, come on nee-chan, hurry up. Can we do that disappearing thing 'cause it's

faster?" Shiro-kun asks.

I nod my head at him and gather him in my arms. Making a single hand seal we

disappear, only to quickly reappear in the Haruno Compound. We both hurriedly

make our way to the main household and into our rooms to get ready for the day.

I get my ninja outfit out from my drawers; a blood red spaghetti top, black fish-net

shirt, and black cargo pants, and take it to my bathroom.

Crap I forgot my bandage wrap.

I go back into my room and look around for my bandages, and I spot them on my

desk behind one of my many scrolls.

Heading back to the shower, I strip off my clothes and turn only the cold faucet on.

Nothing like a cold shower to cool you down. I think with a chuckle.

Yeah and wake you up too, not that you need to wake up even more.

Running is what wakes me up so I don't need any more help there.

Finishing my shower I quickly get out and dry myself off.

I think I'm going to wrap everything today except my neck. No reason to because

of that cut healing finally.

Your right, but make sure you wrap extra on your arms, those Academy kids

freaked the last time they saw you in bandages because you didn't wrap them

enough and you started bleeding through.

Got it and I have to wrap my stomach more too because that cut from Anko-sensei

a few months ago hasn't really healed yet because I haven't exactly healed it or

rested it.

"Move faster kid, or else you'll be cut to pieces," Anko-sensei orders me.

Tired of dodging multiple weapons for five hours straight, I finally unsheathe my

katana, and start to deflect the weapons.

"Now you get out your katana? And did I even say you could, well now I need to

teach you a lesson," she says with a sadistic look in her eyes.

I give her a blank look then look to the side to see Shiro-kun still playing.

Suddenly she disappears and then reappears behind me. Whipping around

quickly I block the strike she tried to do, but I hadn't noticed her create a mud

clone, which then stabbed my right beside my navel.

"Well that's what you get for not paying attention."

Then just heal it, don't do that stupid thing where you say you need to

experience all the pain you get because you deserve it.

I guess that just this once I will since I have had it for a while, and I haven't felt

any pain from it.

Maybe that's because you're used to such horrible pain that this one doesn't

even register in your brain.

Probably.

Done getting ready I head down the starts to see Shiro-kun all ready to go.

"Geez nee-chan you take forever to get ready, I'm hungry," he says with a grin on

his face.

"Well let's go then, you're the one that is keeping us now."

With a big smile on his face, he runs to grab my hand and we make our way to

Ichiraku. Arriving there in five minutes, we go inside and order two bowls of beef

ramen and a plate of dango to go. I look around and I spot one of my classmates.

Ozimaka? Uzoma? Uzumaki! That's what it is; I guess he eats here for breakfast

sometimes too.

I think so, but I don't remember we hardly ever come here for breakfast. Hey

he didn't pass his test yesterday, so how did he get a headband?

Before I could respond to Inner Shiro-kun yells at me "Nee-chan come on hurry up

I want to go see tou-san."

I roll my eyes and look down at him, "We have to wait for the food you know,

unless you want to go without breakfast."

He shakes his head real fast with wide eyes and pipes down.

Hearing commotion Uzumaki-san turns his head around to see us standing

there. "Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

"Getting breakfast Uzumaki-san," I say politely.

"Why don't you sit and join me and then we can head to the academy together, and

it's Naruto," he asks with a goofy smile.

"I am sorry Uzumaki-san, but I must decline, we have important business to attend

to. We must go, our food is here, but I will see you at the Academy." I say with a

still polite tone.

Grabbing our order we leave the stand and head towards the Konoha Hospital.

Knowing that Shiro-kun will ask me who that was, since he is always in the special

backpack, I say "That was Uzumaki Naruto he is in my class."

He looks at me with wonder in his eyes, "Will I get to meet everyone in your class

today?"

I let out a small chuckle and respond with a nod. "Yes since today is the last day

and we are getting assigned teams, you will be allowed out of the bag, but if you

get sleepy tell me."

"YEAH! I finally get to see who all is in your class," he says with a smile so big

that it shouldn't even fit on his face.

"Yes Shi-kun you will finally meet everyone, now calm down we are at the

hospital now."

Nodding his head, we go into the hospital quickly knowing that we have only

about ten minutes to see tou-san and eat, before we have to go to the Academy. We

pass by many nurses and doctors who are used to our presence and go to room 534.

Once we reach the room we go in to see that there has been no change in tou-sans

condition. Shiro-kun runs up to the bed and jumps onto it, knowing that nothing

could wake up tou-san from his coma except an expert.

"Tou-san guess what, I finally get to meet nee-chan's classmates. Since today is

the last day and I have been so good and not made any noises," he tells the still

body excitedly.

"Shi-kun come eat, then you can tell tou-san everything that has happened since

we visited yesterday."

"Okay nee-chan" he says while he rushes to grab his dango and ramen.

I wonder if he knows the reason why he was so 'quiet' was because we put a

silencing seal on the bag?

Probably not but let's not ruin his thoughts with that, let him keep on

thinking that he is really that quiet.

I let out a little chuckle as I agree with Inner and I scoop some more ramen into my

mouth. I then make my way over to the bed.

"Tou-san I did it, I graduated the Academy just like I promised, and I get my team

today," I whisper to tou-san.

"Soon I will reach our goal of making ANBU, but I will always be there to take

care of Shiro-kun."

"Nee-chan I'm all done, can I please talk to tou-san now?" he asks with his oh-so-

cute puppy dog look.

I let out a full blown laugh, which I hadn't done in a while, and nod my head. He

rushes back over to the bed then starts to chatter away like any other little kid who

could talk for hours if someone would just listen.

Five minutes later I look to the clock on the wall and see it is two minutes til'

nine. "Shi-kun it's time to go, we need to say goodbye to tou-san."

"Kay nee-chan, bye tou-san see you tomorrow," Shiro-kun says to tou-san. Then

he places a kiss on tou-san's cheek.

"Bye tou-san, when we see you tomorrow I will tell you who my team is and who

my sensei is," I too then place a kiss on tou-san's cheek.

I throw all of our trash away and clean the room up a little. Finished, I reach

towards Shiro-kun and place him in his special bag, but don't zip the top closed. I

jump onto the window sill and hurriedly climb the wall to get onto the roof.

"Nee-chan, I want you to teach me how to do this. It's so awesome."

"One day Shi-kun, but first you have to make it to four laps around the village," I

say with a smirk on my face.

"I will get to four laps before I turn four I promise," he says with determination in

his voice.

I know you will Shi-kun. You are so strong, but I swear you will not go through

what I have gone through.

We will make sure that doesn't happen Saku-chan.

I know Inner. Okay we're here, time to put up my mask.

We make it to the Academy with a minute to spare and I quickly make my way to

my classroom. Once we get there, we see all the students there chatting away.

"Remember Shi-kun that Haruno's try to hold their emotions in as much as

possible and only express it to those they trust," I whisper to Shiro-kun quickly.

"Hai nee-chan I remember," he says with a calm voice.

While this is happening…(Naruto's point of view)

There's Sasuke-teme. Man what do all these girls see in him, all he is is a selfish

bastard. Let me see.

I jump up onto the desk in front of teme and stare into his eyes, trying to see what

they see. Sparks fly between our eyes, but before I could say anything someone

bumps into me from behind. I get knocked forward and my lips crash into teme's.

Regular time…

When I finish talking to Shiro-kun I look up to see Naruto-san kissing Uchiha-san.

They break apart quickly and start yelling at each other.

I wonder if they like each other. I think with a tiny smile. I now hear Uchiha-san's

fan-girls screaming at Uzumaki-san.

"Nee-chan what are those boys doing?" Shiro-kun asks with a confused tone.

As I open my mouth to answer him I see everyone turn to face us with looks of

surprise on their faces. Then one of Uchiha-san's fan-girls, Wasabi-san, asks me

with a sneer "Who is that? Little kids aren't allowed in here, but since you're

a 'princess' rules don't apply to you."

I look towards her as I pull Shiro-kun out of the bag on my back. "Minna-san this

is my otouto Shiro-kun, he has always been here with me, just hidden."

"Konichiwa Minna-san," Shiro-kun says calmly.

Wasabi-san looks like she wants to say something else but before she can Umino-

sensei poofs into the room.

"Alright Minna-san, sit down and hello Shiro-ouji (1), I see you finally come out

of your little hole," he says with a smile.

Shiro-kun nods his head at Umino-sensei and looks back at me. I give him a small

smile and head towards an empty seat near Uchiha-san. As I take my seat I can feel

all the heated glares of his fan-girls burning into my back, but I do not care.

I see Uchiha-san turn his head towards me but I do not even glance in his direction.

I then place Shiro-kun comfortably in my lap and wait for Umino-sensei to make

the announcements.

"Okay I have the team assignments, Team 1..." I quickly zone out, but not enough

that I will not hear my name when called.

I then hear "Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

As soon as this is heard many outcries are heard, most from fan-girls, but one from

Uzumaki-san.

"Why must a great ninja like me be on the same team as that teme," he says

pointing to Uchiha-san.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke had the second highest score in the class and Sakura-hime

had the first, you were last. We put you all on the team to balance it out" he says

while scratching the back of his head with a nervous look.

Uzumaki-san makes a grunting sound and starts muttering under his breath. I feel a

glare to my right and I turn to see Uchiha-san glaring at me.

"How did a little squirt beat my score, someone from the Uchiha clan?"

"It is none of your business, but since we will be on the same team, I will tell you.

I always train, no matter what," I say emotionlessly.

"Hn, I doubt that, you probably cheated," Uchiha-san says with a grin.

"Uchiha-san, please quit questioning my nee-chan or else you will regret it," Shiro-

kun says harshly.

"As if," but before he can say anything else Umino-san interrupts him.

"Okay class, back to the teams. Team 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata , and

Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9: Taiko Shinta, Wasabi Ami, and Mushu Reiko. Team 10:

Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino. There you go now after you eat

you will meet your sensei's. Good luck, your dismissed." He disappears in a poof

of smoke, and we all start to get up and head out.

"Come on Shi-kun, we forgot to pack bento boxes so let's go to the dango shop

and eat lunch," I tell to Shiro-kun with a grin on my face.

"Yay more dango, nee-chan you are the best," he yells forgetting about being

emotionless.

I don't care, he deserves some fun sometimes.

You do to.

Well here it is. I don't think that you guys got what you deserved, it could

have been better, but I promise the next chapter will be. Please review and tell

me what you think.

-Sakura2113


	10. Chapter 8

**Heyy it's me again I was planning on posting this before Christmas time, but I guess updating it for the middle of April is just as good. And to one of my reviewers people do notice the bag, but they do not comment on it because nobody really likes her and they think she is weird. And this story is only amazing because of my beta Eris R Renee. Thank you all for reviewing and well, I hope you enjoy!**

xXx

Chapter 8

_"thoughts"_

**"inner"**

"inner actions"

_**"sounds/flashbacks"**_

_Recap: Then hear "Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."_

_As soon as this is heard many outcries are heard, most from fan-girls, but one from Uzumaki-san._

_"Why must a great ninja like me be on the same team as that teme," he says pointing to Uchiha-san._

_"Well Naruto, Sasuke had the second highest score in the class and Sakura-hime had the first, you were last. We put you all on the team to balance it out," he says while scratching the back of his head with a nervous look. Uzumaki-san makes a grunting sound and starts muttering under his breath. I feel a glare to my right and I turn to see Uchiha-san staring at me. "How did a little squirt beat my score, someone from the Uchiha clan?" _

_"It is none of your business, but since we will be on the same team, I will tell you. I always train, no matter what," I say emotionlessly._

_"Hn, I doubt that, you probably cheated," Uchiha-san says with a grin._

_"Uchiha-san, please quit questioning my nee-chan or else you will regret it," Shiro-kun says harshly._

_"As if," but before he can say anything else Umino-san interrupts him._

_"Okay class, back to the teams. Team 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata , and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9: Taiko Shinta, Wasabi Ami, and Mushu Reiko. Team 10: Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino. There you go now after you eat you will meet your sensei's. Good luck, you're dismissed." He disappears in a poof of smoke, and we all start to get up and head out._

_"Come on Shi-kun, we forgot to pack bento boxes so let's go to the dango shop and eat lunch," I tell Shiro-kun with a grin on my face._

_"Yay more dango, nee-chan you are the best," he yells forgetting about being emotionless._

_I don't care, he deserves some fun sometimes._

_**You do to.**_

_ xXx_

_**Academy classroom...**_

"Nee-chan why is your sensei taking so long? I thought that ninja were always supposed to be on time no matter what because if you are late that could life or death. This guy must really be a bad ninja if he is already three hours late," Shiro-kun says as he sits in my lap with a bored expression.

I look at him with laughter in my eyes and a small smirk on my lips. "Shi-kun don't you remember when Anko-sensei told us about all the great ninja and she mentioned the Copy-Cat ninja. That is my sensei."

He looks at me with a surprised look in his eyes. "Really? Your sensei is that man, he is really cool and he knows so many different jutsus. I wonder if he will teach me some, even though I'm not his student."

As I hear Shi-kun talk I feel a glare burning into my back and I turn to see Uchiha-san sitting at a desk looking at me with a heated gaze. I give him a blank look before I turn back around to answer my little otouto. "Maybe Shi-kun, but if he doesn't I can teach you some of my tricks once you get a little stronger and run at least two more laps."

I look down at him with a small smirk on my face trying to goad him into training a bit harder. He unsurprisingly takes the bait that I had laid out for him and gets a determined look in his eyes.

"I will train even harder now because I want to become as strong as you nee-chan and I want to be able to protect my village."

Pride fills my body as I hear him say this and I know that he will be a great ninja. He will make our tou-san proud.

"Hn. Who would want to be as strong as her, she is just a weakling that will only bring us down. She will probably die on our first mission since she is such a weakling," Uchiha-san says as he looks at me with a triumphant smirk.

I look over to him and see that he thinks he has won, but I honestly do not care. Before Shiro-kun can say anything I gently tap his arm and slightly shake my head no.

_Why must he always try to defend me? I don't need it._

**It is because he loves you hime. He would do anything for you.**

Before I can say anything else, Shiro-kun interrupts my thoughts by saying, "But nee-chan he is wrong. I know that you will not bring them down, it will probably be him. I bet that you are even stronger than him."

_Haha wow, I don't deserve an otouto like him._

**Maybe you do, you just think you don't.**

I give a small smirk at what Inner says and give Shiro-kun a small kiss. I look around trying to see what has happened while we were in our own little bubble and I notice that Uzumaki-san is standing on a bucket trying to place an eraser on top of the door.

"Uzumaki-san, might I ask what you are doing that for?" I ask in a passive tone.

"Well sensei deserves to be punished for being late, so this is what he gets. As soon as he walks in he will be hit in the face with the eraser and have white dust get all over him. It is the perfect plan," he says with a huge grin on his face. I am surprised it doesn't break his jaw.

Before I can reply Uchiha-san beats me to it. "Dobe no one will fall for that lame trick. Our sensei is a jounin and he would be a disgrace if he let that fall on him."

As soon as he finishes saying this the door opens and we see a tuft of gravity defying grey hair come through the door. Then a face covered with a navy blue mask comes through the door and I automatically know that this is the man who we have been waiting over two hours for; our new sensei. Slowly, I see the eraser drop and just before it lands on sensei's head I throw a kunai and pin the eraser to the opposite wall.

Sensei looks up to see what had happened and notices the eraser. He then turns to look at us and says, "Who did that?"

Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san turn to look at me and I slowly raise my hand to indicate that it was me that had saved him from the eraser.

Sensei nods and opens his mouth to say. " My first impression of you all? I hate you, except that little girl. Meet me on the roof in one minute."

He then poofs away to what I can assume is the roof.

_That man seems awfully familiar, like I have seen him before._

**Maybe it is because you have. Do you not remember on the night of your mother's murder the ANBU that came? This man was one of them.**

_Ohh now I remember, I think he was Dog-san. It has been awhile since we have seen him hasn't it?_

**That it has. Now let us go before we are late.**

With a slight nod I gather Shiro-kun up in my arms and do the same as sensei; I teleport myself to the roof. As soon as all the cherry blossoms disappear I see sensei sitting there with a small impressed look in his eyes.

"Nee-chan where are the other two? They are taking forever and I am sure it has been longer than a minute," Shiro-kun says this with an annoyed look on his face.

I look at him with laughter in my eyes. "Shi-kun, not many people can do what sensei and I just did."

He looks at me with wide eyes and his mouth wide open, but before he can reply the door to the roof opens and in comes Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san.

**Man even if they can't teleport they sure took their sweet time.**

_True, but look how they are breathing. They must have run all the way up here._

**If that's the case then they must be really slow.**

I slowly nod my head in agreement and catch the last of what sensei was saying.

"Hobbies, dreams, etc."

Uzumaki-san has a big grin on his face and points to sensei saying, "Why don't you go first sensei? Show us how it's done."

Hatake-sensei looks at each of us then lets out a sigh. "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I like some things, don't feel like telling you what I don't like. Hobbies are not for your ears. My dream last night was about a dog."

We all let out a sweat drop (mine was small) and think _All we got out of him was his name._

**At least we already know some other stuff about him from the library and the bingo book.**

_True._

"Okay blondie, you're up next," Hatake-sensei says.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen, playing pranks, and I don't like the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook. I also don't like Sasuke-teme. My hobbies are eating ramen and my dream is to be the next Hokage. Dattebayo!" He screams this and holds up his thumb in a good guy pose.

"Next duck butt," sensei says with a crinkle in his visible eye.

Uchiha-san looks at sensei with a glare and says, "I like tomatoes and onigiri, I dislike small pip-squeaks who think they are better than others when they are not. My hobbies are training with nii-san and my dream is to one day surpass him and go into the Police Corp."

Hatake-sensei nods his head and looks in my direction. "Okay pinky you're last."

I nod my head at him and say. "I like Shi-kun and training. I dislike people who try to hurt my family especially Shi-kun. My hobbies are training and visiting tou-san. My dream is to become ANBU captain in five years like I promised tou-san, protect Shi-kun and be able to find someone to heal tou-san." Saying my dreams I hold tightly onto Shiro-kun and place an emotionless expression on my face, except my eyes are filled with cold had determination.

Hatake-sensei nods his head and opens his mouth to tell us further instructions, but before he can Uchiha-san interrupts him and opens his mouth to speak.

"You can't make ANBU captain in five years. You're just a little weakling, who will probably quit soon. Anyone you try to help or protect will end up dead."

**What did that boy just say? You better teach him a lesson before I take over and kill him.**

_Don't worry I will._

I gently place Shiro-kon next to me and quickly get out a kunai. I then disappear and reappear behind Uchiha-san quicker than the speed of light and hold my kunai to his throat.

"Do not underestimate me Uchiha-san, I will do as I said and I will not fail."

I then reappear next to Shiro-kun and wait for Hatake-sensei's further instructions.

"Now that we have all the pleasantries out of the way, meet at training ground 7 tomorrow for our first assignment. Oh and don't eat breakfast, or else you'll puke. Ja ne." He holds his fingers up in a peace sign and then disappears in a poof of smoke.

I get up and gather Shiro-kun in my arms and put my hands together to make the ram sign to teleport away.

**We will show that Uchiha that we will make our dream come true.**

_Yes no one will stop us._

xXx

**Heyy so I know that it is a short chapter, but I figured you guys wanted an update. Sorry it took so long been busy with therapy and exams. Please tell me what you think and REVIEW please. If I get at least 10 new reviews then I will update within a week of that tenth review.**

**-Sakura2113**


End file.
